


All Fun and Games 'Till Someone Gets Hurt

by cxenaki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxenaki/pseuds/cxenaki
Summary: Emma and Regina engage in a little game of cat and mouse, each trying to get the best of the other. What happens when lust becomes something more? Will they be able to take down their guarded walls in order to see what will become of them? Or will their pride and dark secrets become too much? Rated M for sex and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'd like to give a little warning that this chapter in particular has some rough sex in it. Just thought I'd give a heads up for those not really into that. Although, it won't be the whole story, so bear with me. :) Thanks for choosing to read this story! Reviews are gold.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my thoughts.

"How dare she!" Regina growled under her breath, a rectangular black object clutched tightly at her side, as she marched purposefully along the remaining few feet of the sidewalk before entering Emma's apartment building. Storming up the stairs, her six-inch heels thudded against the wood beneath them creating a recognizable echo that could incite fear into any resident within two floors of the brunette. Reaching the second floor, she immediately turned toward the left and marched her way up to the faded white door that separated her from the target of her rage.

Pounding heavily on the wooden door, she gritted her teeth together, listening for a response. Taking a moment to adjust her appearance and portray a sense of calmness she did not feel, she shook her head lightly to allow her short brunette tresses to fall neatly in place, while using her free hand to smooth out any creases in her tight, black pencil skirt. She grabbed gently at the opening of her blue blouse, moving the shirt slightly to the left in an attempt to align her shirt with the center of her ample cleavage.

Not yet hearing any response from within the apartment, she pounded yet again on the door, yelling, "Swan, open this door right now!" Only pausing for a moment, she decided to rap her knuckles violently against the peeling wood again before it was swiftly pulled from beneath her hand.

"Jesus!" Emma yelled, her hand still on the door knob. "I thought Mary Margaret was here to get it! Calm down!" Finally coming to the realization of who had caused such a ruckus, she rolled her eyes irritably, before gesturing her hand in front of her. "Of course, it's you. Who else would practically beat down the door until…" Before she could finish her sentence, the brunette had pushed past Emma, shoving her out of the way with her jacket clad shoulder. "Oh, come in, Madame Mayor. Make yourself at home." Emma's voice dripped with sarcasm as she closed the door with a bit of force, causing the slamming noise to reverberate off the walls in the living room of the apartment.

Raising the black rectangular object that had initiated this hateful quest, Regina turned to face the Sheriff near the door, asking, "Miss Swan, what is this?"

Emma arched her eyebrow in mock confusion, as the answer to the brunette's question was obvious. She shrugged her shoulders before biting back, "Well, Madame Mayor, that would be a walkie talkie. You see, you press the button down on the side and…"

"I very well know what it is!" Regina snapped.

Not fazed by the anger directed towards her, Emma shrugged again, purposefully feigning ignorance and furthering the Mayor's irritation. "Then why ask?" She leaned her back against the door, the exposed skin of her shoulders prickling with tiny goosebumps after meeting the cold wood, her white tank top doing little to stop the sudden chill. Crossing her skinny jean clad ankles, Emma raised her hand, finding a sudden interest in her nails. After having so many fights with the illustrious Mayor, Emma knew all too well how much the hateful woman despised being ignored.

Regina flashed her teeth in anger, her upper lip rising slightly where her small scar grazed the top of her red painted lips. Moving so swiftly that she practically glided across the floor, she swatted the blonde's hand away, and in its position in her eye sight, she again showed her the walkie talkie. "You gave this to my son as a way to communicate with you after I explicitly gave you instructions to stay away from him."

Looking up into the chocolate brown orbs wide with anger, Emma flashed her a knowing smirk before replying, "And why do you assume I'm involved?" Emma knew very well that she was treading in dangerous waters. But their regular arguments had become sort of a game to the fiery blonde. Of course, she never went seeking out a verbal altercation with Regina, as that would be sort of masochistic in a way. But if the fight, or rather the Mayor, found her, she might as well at least have the upper hand. Irritating the formidable brunette served as a source of amusement for the Sheriff, and finding new ways to do so was an entertaining challenge. Today, however, the woman seemed beyond her normal level of vexation, and Emma seemed wary, but only for a moment, about making the situation worse.

"Well, why else would my son have this device then, hm?"

The tension between the two women rose once again, as Emma weighed her options. This game of theirs, this cat and mouse of sorts, always created an odd feeling within the blonde that she couldn't quite put a name to. As much as the brunette irritated her, she fascinated her. The arrogant way in which she went about her business grated on the Sheriff's every nerve, yet when she was able to knock the Mayor down a peg or two, she experienced a sense of excitement. Had she not known any better, she could almost say that going toe to toe with the regal woman was arousing. As both women had alpha dog personalities, Emma wrote it off as just an inflation of her ego, as getting the better of the sassy brunette was quite the accomplishment.

Regina straightened her posture once again, attempting to appear slightly taller than the Sheriff, when in reality, the two were only about the same height with the help of Regina's heels. Emma subconsciously raked her eyes over the ample amount of cleavage the Mayor presented, biting the inside of her cheek. "Miss Swan," Regina interrupted the blonde's thoughts, taking note of the younger woman's gaze. "Did you not hear my question? Or are you just too stupid to comprehend what I've asked?"

Standing up straighter and removing herself from the door, Emma rolled her green eyes, deciding that if Regina was going to play dirty and insult her personally, she could do the same. "No, I heard you, Madame Mayor. I was just thinking about how silly it is that you're here asking me about this." Knitting her brow together in confusion, Regina regarded her curiously, daring her to continue. "Shouldn't you already know what Henry's been up to if you were as great of a mother as you say you are?"

Brown eyes darkened in rage as she threw herself at Emma, wrapping her hand tightly around her throat. Emma's right hand instinctually swung forward to knock Regina's hand away, but the Mayor immediately dropped the walkie talkie and caught her arm mid-swing, pinning it to the door. "How dare you insult my ability to mother my son!", Regina growled furiously. "You have no right! You-," Emma's left hand had come to grasp the brunette's wrist, but made no attempt to remove it from her throat. Regina paused, feeling the blonde's skin hot against her forearm. She looked into her eyes and saw green orbs suddenly darken, her pupils dilated immensely, a mixture of fear and arousal present.

Smiling wickedly at the advantage this provided, the Mayor decided that there was no better way to make the Sheriff pay than to use her as her pet, eliminating the irksome blonde's attempts for dominance and control, while also getting off. Keeping one hand tightly around the blonde's throat, the other pinning her small wrist to the white painted wood beside her head, Regina slammed her body flush against Emma's, pinning her roughly, causing her to grunt in discomfort. Leaning in close to her ear, she growled, "You will pay for this, Swan," before removing her hand from her airway and biting down roughly on the pale flesh of Emma's throat.

Gasping in both pain and pleasure, Emma's eyes snapped shut, still remaining entirely submissive to the brunette aggressively exploring the exposed flesh of her neck. Her left hand that had grasped at the Mayor's wrist was now seeking purchase in the brunette's black blazer, instinctually pulling her closer. Pressing herself more fully onto Emma, the older woman released her small wrist and allowed her hands to wander across the taut plane of the Sheriff's stomach, inhaling the scent of vanilla, as toned muscles twitched beneath her fingertips.

Suddenly rejecting this nearly intimate moment, Regina bit down hard on Emma's collarbone, deftly undoing the button of her jeans, and sliding her hand beneath the cotton boy shorts separating her from the blonde's hot sex. Without warning, she thrust two fingers into her core, wincing slightly as the blonde's nails gripped angrily at her shoulder and the back of her neck, her scream much louder than anticipated. Emma sucked her lip between her teeth, biting back another yelp as Regina thrust viciously into her ill-prepared sex. Each thrust became less painful than the previous as a flow of wet arousal coated Regina's talented fingers, creating much needed lubrication.

Regina growled huskily into her ear, blonde hair tickling her nose, "Without even trying, I have you soaked. You're just a dirty little -," Strong hands came into violent contact with her shoulders, shoving her toward the middle of the living room. Emma's eyes blazed with anger and intense arousal, her bought of submissiveness gone for the moment. She stalked toward the rather stunned Mayor, hands balled into fists at her sides, jeans still unbuttoned, and hair somewhat disheveled. The older woman swallowed thickly, a tad bit of fear sinking in the pit of her stomach. Or maybe it was her own arousal spiking at the sight of the sexy blonde Sheriff striding toward her, the pale expanse of her neck already turning a deep red hue.

Emma shoved Regina once more, the backs of the brunette's legs slamming into the couch causing the older woman to fall backwards onto it. Before her weight had settled from her fall, Emma's hand grabbed Regina's right shoulder and pushed her to the left, forcing her to lie down on the couch in an awkward half-seated, half-lying position. The younger woman swung her leg up onto the couch and over Regina's hips, seemingly enjoying this sudden display of dominance and control. With a sneer, Emma pressed her shin against Regina's hip, pressing it down into the couch, successfully maneuvering the brunette to lie fully on her back.

Staring down at the gorgeous woman between her thighs, the Sheriff subconsciously licked her lips and leaned closer to the red painted lips below her. She wanted to kiss Regina. She wanted to feel luscious plump lips moving against her own, tasting what she had unwillingly dreamt of before. But a kiss was too kind, too intimate. This was hate sex, both women supposedly despising each other, simply relieving the sexual tension that had been flourishing between them. Of course, she would admit, to herself alone, that the Mayor was one of the most stunningly beautiful women she had ever seen, and that is what spurred her sexual lust for the brunette.

Lips parted and panting, the brunette watched with wide eyes as Emma closed the distance. Their breath mingled between them, green eyes searching brown for something unspoken, the tension beginning to suffocate them. Emma's lips ghosted against Regina's as if she was going to kiss her. Chocolate brown eyes fluttered shut, awaiting the feeling of soft pink flesh against her own, when suddenly, a sharp sting overwhelmed her. Her eyes snapped open once again, pulling her head away from the source of the pain in her bottom lip. Suddenly tasting metallic scarlet on her tongue, she knew the blonde bitch bit her. Shocked at being assaulted in such a way, Regina lifted her hand to wipe at her mouth, cursing herself for displaying a moment of weakness in waiting so patiently for the Sheriff's kiss. In her moment of self-berating, she was defenseless against the strong pale hands that gripped angrily at the front of her shirt, tearing it open, sending a few buttons flying across the room, skittering on the floor in various directions.

Instantly enraged, the brunette released an animalistic scream, grabbing the Sheriff, and throwing her onto the floor, landing roughly on top of her, not caring in the slightest that her knee planted directly between the blonde's toned stomach and her ribcage. Ignoring the pained groan from the woman below her, Regina pulled her arm far behind her head before swinging it back, her hand coming into swift contact with a pale cheek. "Bitch!" she yelled, her own scream drowning out Emma's yelp of pain.

Hovering over Emma, Regina took a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving in time with the blonde's beneath her, her legs sliding to either side of the younger woman's midsection. Expecting a furious response from the Sheriff after being slapped, the Mayor raised her eyebrow in confusion when Emma smirked up at her, not seemingly fazed by it at all. Her gaze remained fixated on the woman below her as she watched with fascination. Emma slid her fingers up toned thighs and under Regina's pencil skirt, bunching it up as she went, eventually slipping through the waistband of black lace underwear, and pulling them downward. Regina observed as a pink tongue flicked out to wet pale lips before wedging itself between pearly white teeth in excitement, Regina's subconsciously doing the same. The scene before her was almost unreal and she could feel her arousal dripping down the inside of her leg, wiggling uncomfortably as Emma guided her to shift her weight in order to get the underwear off. Emma slipped them off one leg, then the other, watching as they clung to the brunette's flawless skin, damp from sweat. Removing them entirely, Emma balled them in her hand and rested her hand at her side for a moment, maintaining the Mayor's gaze as well as her attention, while she secretly slipped black lace into the pocket of her jeans.

Shaking her head and coming out of her daze, Regina regained her regal composure. Emma was willingly submitting to her, and she wasn't about to let this chance slip through her fingers. Moving her thighs from around Emma's midsection to either side of her head, she blushed slightly when she heard the blonde faintly whisper, "Fuck, yes…" in apparent appreciation of the Mayor's hot sex. Not waiting another moment, Emma pressed against the inside of the older woman's knees, causing her to spread her legs a little further and lower herself closer to her eager mouth.

Nipping lightly at olive toned skin on the inside of Regina's thighs, she chuckled softly as the latter woman wound her fingers in blonde silk, pulling gently. She reprimanded, "Don't you dare mark me, Miss Swan, or so help me G-ah!" Her last word became a loud moan as Emma's hot tongue swept through slick folds, tasting the very essence of the woman she was supposed to despise. Regina's grip in her hair had become tighter, as her free hand searched her own chest, lifting the matching lace bra cup up, and freeing a dusky, pert nipple. She pinched and tweaked it in her hand, rocking her hips slightly against Emma's expert tongue that was swirling in deliciously pleasant circles around her clit.

Watching the woman towering above her, Emma moaned in appreciation at the sight, her own nipples hardening and her core aching. She wanted to be touched, to be roughly fucked, but for now, she'd put that aside in order to taste the Mayor's essence that was coating her chin and cheeks. As if her taste wasn't enough, the sounds the older woman was making caused another wave of wet arousal to soak her skin-tight jeans. Wrapping her hands around the thighs surrounding her face, she dragged her nails roughly along the inside of olive skin, flicking her tongue mercilessly over the hardened nub before her. Regina released another moan, thrusting her hips more firmly against the blonde's hot and talented tongue.

Knowing better than to think that Emma would get her turn if she didn't finish Regina off first, the Sherriff upped the ante, replacing her quick moving tongue with two flat fingers before slipping her tongue inside of the gorgeous Mayor. Rapidly approaching climax, Regina did her best to keep her pleasant reactions concealed, as she never allowed her pets to know the effect they had on her. Allowing Emma to know she had a very talented mouth would only cause a spike in her confidence, something the Mayor could not allow. She bit the inside of her cheek, holding in another loud moan, as her walls began to clench around Emma's tongue.

Doing her best to maintain her dominance, she gripped blonde hair roughly between her fingers, eliciting a small yelp from Emma, before commanding, "Faster." As instructed, the younger woman angled her head back and her chin forward, allowing for her tongue to reach further within the woman atop her. She quickened the pace of her tongue itself in addition to thrusting her chin forward. Reaching her arm more fully around the thigh trapping her face, she began circling the dark woman's clit at a more rapid speed. Biting her bottom lip to hold back a loud moan, Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she fell over the precipice of ecstasy. Emma, wanting to make a good impression on the sassy brunette regarding her sexual skills, prolonged Regina's orgasm for as long as her stiff neck and sore jaw would allow.

Ceasing the rapid movement of her hips, Regina allowed herself a moment to recover from her high, a small smirk tugging at the corner of red painted lips. Emma watched in slight awe and hidden appreciation as beautiful features became much less contorted, the Mayor's mind having relaxed into a clouded state of post-orgasmic bliss. The Sheriff admired how gorgeous the brunette was when she wasn't scowling or barking commands at someone, particularly her. In this state, despite the thin sheen of sweat coating her skin, the small blood smear just below her bottom lip, and Emma's awkward view from underneath the woman, Regina was rather stunning.

Slightly opening her eyes to survey the scene around her, brown eyes immediately found the blocky hunk of technology lying slightly to her right that sent her on her original vengeful quest. Instantly enraged once more, the brunette quickly stood and stepped over the blonde, pulling her skirt down as she stood. She quickly searched the surrounding area in hopes of finding her underwear, but she didn't see them anywhere in sight. Her face flushing slightly at having shown any weakness during this odd impromptu sexual encounter, Regina refused to seem disoriented and ask Emma where she had placed them. Instead, the Mayor's inner politician surfaced, allowing her to portray calmness, despite her missing undergarments and torn buttons.

Buttoning what few buttons were still attached to her shirt and then buttoning her blazer as well in an attempt to conceal her ripped shirt, Regina cleared her throat before saying, "I assume that you will no longer be contacting my son, correct?" Emma, still lying on the floor, furrowed her brow in confusion. The older woman's sudden professional tone despite recent events seemed odd. Even more frustrating to her was that Regina seemed to be leaving without relieving Emma of her own arousal.

Attempting to stand up, Emma felt a dull ache in her stomach and ribs from where Regina's knee had landed, so she decided to avoid the pain for now, remaining on the floor. Instead, she turned slightly to the side, holding herself up with her elbow, asking, "Are you serious right now? You're just going to leave?"

Regina raised her eyebrow, replying, "You're nothing more than a nuisance to me, Miss Swan. And as such, I don't see any need to further prolong this encounter when I've received all that will benefit me from this situation." Taking one final glance around the room and still not finding her black lace, she decided to leave without them. Turning toward the door, running a hand through disheveled hair, Regina added, "Miss Swan, do stay away from my son." Swiftly exiting the apartment, Regina took a moment to assess her appearance more fully in a hallway mirror, not wishing for any of her subjects to see her in such a state. She cursed quietly under her breath, wishing in that moment she had her magic to transport herself safely to her mansion.

Still on the floor, Emma returned to lying fully on her back once again, her forearm draped over her eyes, as she shook her head in disbelief at the events that just transpired. One moment the disdainful woman has her pinned against her own door, her hand firmly around her throat, and the next, Emma is sliding her tongue sensuously inside the Mayor, tongue fucking her on her own living room floor.

Slamming her fist down on the floor, Emma groaned, "I hate when she wins." Biting thoughtfully on the inside of her lip, the blonde tried to devise a plan to display her dominance once again. Moving slightly to her left to relive some pressure from her back, she felt something digging into the skin of her upper thigh. Reaching down, she felt cool metal rings touch the hot skin of her fingers. Immediately, a brilliant plan had planted itself into the Sheriff's mind. Still feeling the ache between her thighs from having not been relieved, she eagerly slid her own nimble fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear. Closing her eyes and releasing a soft moan, she set to work on her swollen nub, smiling to herself as she imagined how wonderfully perfect her plan of revenge would truly be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I hope I'm not keeping you waiting too long for updates. Hope you enjoy this little transition chapter!

Walking into Granny's dinner at her usual time, Emma scanned the room for Henry, finding him in their usual booth by the window. Making her way toward him, she winced slightly as she tried to slide into the booth, holding her injured side with her opposite hand underneath her blue leather jacket. Scrunching his eyebrows in concern, Henry asked, "Emma, are you okay?"

Releasing a relieved sigh once she was finally settled in the booth, Emma leaned back and replied, "Yeah, kid. I'm just a bit sore is all." Smiling politely in Ruby's direction, she gave a gentle wave to signal she was there. Nodding her head, Ruby headed back to the kitchen to grab their usual order, while Henry observed Emma skeptically.

"What happened to you?" the boy asked, leaning a little closer across the table to get a good look.

Nervously checking to be sure that her hair neatly covered the bruised left side of her neck, Emma cleared her throat and replied, "I just tripped down the stairs yesterday and bruised my ribs is all. No worries." Henry didn't look convinced, but before he could continue, Ruby arrived at their table with two hot chocolates covered in whipped cream and topped with cinnamon. Emma thanked her before the audacious brunette disappeared back into the kitchen once again.

Deciding that it was pointless to continue on the topic of Emma's injuries, Henry ventured a different topic of conversation. "Emma, I think my mom is on to us."

Knowing all too well what the Mayor already knew, Emma allowed a smirk to tug at the edges of her lips when she asked, "Why do you say that, kid?"

He shook his head solemnly. "I can't find my walkie talkie. I think she took it." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, seemingly deep in thought. Emma couldn't help but chuckle when he moved the mug from his lips and placed it on the table, exposing the little whipped cream mustache he sported.

Handing him a napkin, she said, "She found it, alright. And then stopped by my apartment to yell at me for giving it to you."

Henry wrinkled his nose. "Ouch. Sorry about that." After wiping his mouth, his smile returned to his face as he asked, "Did you bring it with you?"

The corner of her mouth pulled up into a small apologetic smile, answering, "No, I didn't. I don't think it's a very good idea to keep upsetting your mother like this."

"You're siding with her?!" Henry asked, upset that the blonde was actually following his mother's instructions. "What did she do to you?"

Her cheeks reddened at the memory of what exactly it was that the Mayor did to her. Or rather what she did to the Mayor. Shaking the explicit images from her head, she answered, "Nothing, Henry. I just think we need to lay low for a while."

Furrowing his brow in thought, Henry sipped his hot chocolate again, before answering, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We don't want to expose Operation Cobra."

"Exactly," Emma replied. Keeping Operation Cobra a secret was not exactly her reasoning for not returning the walkie talkie, but the reason sufficed to calm Henry. If Emma was being brutally honest with herself, she was feeling kind of guilty for her low blow about Regina's parenting skills, and figured that a subtle way to make up for that was to not return the walkie talkie. Of course, that didn't mean that she was going to stay away from Henry. She just couldn't. But Regina did in fact raise Henry in her absence and, despite being a terrible person to everyone else in the town, Henry had turned out to be quite the respectable and smart young man, due to no efforts of her own. She wanted to be a part of Henry's life more than anything, but she also knew that the harder she tried, the more the poor kid would suffer, being caught in the middle of their constant arguing. She wasn't going to stop fighting to see him. That was out of the question. But she was going to pick her battles wisely, and fighting over a walkie talkie wasn't one of them.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Emma said, "Well, let me get a cup to take this with me, and I'll walk you to school, okay?" Nodding his head in approval, Henry finished the last of his hot chocolate just as Ruby came to the table, Styrofoam cup in hand.

Handing the cup to Emma, she then took Henry's empty mug. "See you guys later!", she said with a wink to the boy, before retreating away.

Sliding out of the booth once again, Emma bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from groaning as the pain resurfaced in her side. Hiding her grimace as best she could, she stood from the booth, offered Henry a small smile he didn't quite believe was genuine, and grabbed her hot chocolate, heading for the door.

[X]

That evening, Regina was clearing the table after a rather quiet dinner with Henry when she received a text notification. Drying her hands on the dish towel nearest to her, she retrieved her phone and read the contents of the message, discovering it to be from Sydney Glass. He had informed her, as per her instructions to do so, that he had followed Emma and witnessed her once again spending time with Henry at the diner. Rolling her eyes, not even bothering to respond to the love stuck reporter, Regina slipped the phone into the pocket of her black dress pants and ascended the stairs in the direction of her son's room.

Knocking twice before opening the door, she found her son to be sitting on his bed, his legs crossed underneath him and a comic book resting on his lap. She sighed heavily, causing the boy to look up from his book, before running a hand tiredly through her hair, not quite having the energy for an argument this evening. Closing her eyes, she calmly asked, "Where is it, Henry?"

"Where is what?" he asked with a bit more attitude than Regina cared for. He lowered his gaze back to his comic book, showing that he had cared little about what his mother was saying to him, a new habit he certainly learned from the Sheriff.

"First, I expect that you make eye contact with adults when they are speaking to you, Henry. Do you understand me?" She was becoming quickly frustrated. Placing his attitude in check for the moment, he closed his comic book and nodded, giving her his full attention. "Thank you." Taking another deep breath as to not begin yelling at her child, she calmed herself once more before saying, "Now I know that you saw Miss Swan again today, despite having asked you not to do so. I can only assume that it was to return the walkie talkie to you. So, I ask again, where is it?"

The brunette boy glared at his mother for a moment before receiving a stern look in return. He wiped the look off his face quickly, then answered, "I don't have it. She didn't give it back."

"Henry," she said, raising her voice a bit more, "if you are lying to me, I'll have to…"

"I'm not lying," he interrupted. "She said that we shouldn't upset you anymore and that she wasn't giving it back." He looked down to his lap before he mumbled, "So thanks a lot," under his breath.

"Mind your manners," she chided. She didn't allow herself to think too much on the blonde's actions before adding, "If she didn't want to upset me anymore, why did she still meet with you?"

Henry scowled at her. "She likes me, unlike you."

"Henry Daniel Mills! What has gotten into you tonight?" she snapped, resting her hands authoritatively on her hips. He said nothing, feeling as though he'd said enough to get himself in trouble already. Pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relieve the pressure building in her head, she sighed. "Why don't you go get in the shower and brush your teeth? Once you're ready for bed, call for me, and I'll come up to tuck you in." Watching as the boy stood, he placed his comic book on his nightstand beside his bed, grabbed some pajamas from his dresser drawer, and brushed past Regina on his way out the door.

Waiting for her son, Regina made her way down the stairs and into the study. She walked to the cabinet in the corner and retrieved a tumbler before grabbing the decanter of homemade cider and filling her glass. Finishing the entire glass of amber liquid in a few quick gulps, she refilled it and made her way to the couch, sitting down and crossing her legs at the knee.

Taking a much smaller sip of her cider, Regina allowed herself a moment to ponder her son's answer. How true could his words be? According to Henry, Emma hadn't returned the walkie talkie because she didn't want to upset Regina any further. But she still met him at Granny's, therefore disobeying her orders. Did this have something to do with their sex in Emma's apartment?

Regina swirled the amber liquid in her glass around a little as she allowed herself a small laugh. Maybe the blonde was trying a little harder not to upset Regina because she thought that the sex meant something. "How ridiculous," she said aloud to herself. She thought of how lonely and empty the Sheriff's life must be if she believed that the rough and one-sided sex was deemed to be a sign of affection. Yet she couldn't ignore that nagging feeling in the pit her stomach, that feeling of something more. She couldn't quite name the feeling, or rather she dramatically avoided placing a name to it. But despite trying her hardest, she couldn't deny that her encounter with Emma felt good, and more than just physically. It had been so long since someone had looked at her like that, with so much lust and wanting. Remembering the afternoon prior, her cheeks flushed and suddenly the room was too hot.

Finishing her cider, Regina stood and took the empty glass to the kitchen to wash it in the sink. As she ran the warm water and squeezed a tiny amount of soap onto a rag, she forced herself to remember what Emma truly wanted, and it wasn't her. The irksome blonde was in Storybrooke to break the curse and steal her son, and Regina refused to allow her lusting to cloud her better judgement. Her upper lip twitched slightly with rage as she rubbed just a bit too hard on the fragile glass in her hands. Realizing her mistake before the glass cracked, she rinsed the tumbler and returned to the study where she bent down and opened the cabinet to return the glass to its rightful place. Sliding the cup across the shelf, she noticed a small bottle with a cork stopper in the top. A wicked smile graced her lips, exposing pearly white teeth, as pleasant memories flooded her mind.

Removing the stopper, the Mayor closed her eyes and sniffed the opening of the bottle, a small moan escaping her throat, the scent of apples overwhelming her senses. She had nearly forgotten about the cursed apple she had recovered from the Enchanted Forest, with dear Jefferson's help. She crushed the apple, previously bitten by none other than Snow White, and made it into a lovely cider, one she was sure to keep separate from the rest. Returning the cork and gently placing the bottle back on the small shelf, the dark woman smiled maliciously. Regina was going to drive Emma out of town, and if the irritating Sheriff refused to leave, she'd just send her off into eternal sleep, never to be heard from again.

Ascending the stairs once more, Regina turned towards Henry's room to find the door closed and the lights off. Sighing quietly, she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Seeing that Henry was sound asleep in his bed, having ignored her instructions to inform her when he was ready to be tucked in, she slid through the door with quiet grace and neared his bed. Leaning down gently, she brushed his soft brunette hair away from his forehead and kissed it gently, whispering, "I only want what's best for you, my sweet prince".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts so far. Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters in one day! This won't happen often, but I was glad to have been able to write both. :)

Stepping out of her bug and into the warm Storybrooke air, Emma ran a hand through her blonde curls before closing the car door, smiling brilliantly to herself. She checked first to see that her handcuffs were attached to her hip. Then she slipped her hand into her back pocket to ensure that her little black lace souvenir was accounted for. Satisfied that she had what she needed to drive the saucy mayor absolutely crazy, she proceeded down the short walkway into Town Hall.

Approaching the secretary's desk, the Sheriff gave a slight nod to Barbara, knowing that she was scheduled for an appointment at noon and was surprisingly on time for once. Barbara offered a small smile in return and jotted something down on a piece of paper before returning her attention to her computer screen. Placing her hand on the door handle, Emma took a deep breath to steel her sudden nerves (and was that butterflies?) before entering the large expanse of Regina's office. Stepping through the door, Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

As if it was a gift from the gods above, Emma was blessed with the beautiful picture of Regina bent over the front of her desk. She seemed to be adjusting the various office supplies and piles of paperwork adorning the wooden structure, but the blonde's mouth began to water and electric arousal struck right between her thighs. Regina wore a tight red dress that hugged her curves deliciously. The material was pulled tautly over her perfectly round ass as she bent over just a bit further to capture the pen that began to roll away. She swallowed thickly and blinked her eyes a few times before realizing that she had been luckily granted the element of surprise.

Quietly closing and locking the door behind her, she took a few steps into the room before saying, "I know that we had an appointment, but I didn't realize that you would be so eagerly waiting for me".

Jumping at the sound of an unexpected voice, the older woman swiftly turned around, placing a hand over her chest. Registering previously spoken words, she asked, "Excuse me?"

Sauntering closer, Emma purred, "I really thought it was going to be more of a challenge to have you bent over that desk of yours."

The brunette's cheeks reddened, and she cursed herself for her obvious reaction, her feet shifting beneath her uncomfortably due to the sudden dampness coating her inner thighs. An explicit image of the Sheriff fucking her roughly across the wooden surface of her desk passed across her mind's eye, and she bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a moan.

Not quite expecting such a bold approach from her blonde counterpart, she responded, "How crass." Turning to face her desk once more and finish the task at hand, she added, "Do try to be more professional, Miss Swan. Our appointment is regarding your lack of completed paperwork." She took a moment to recollect herself, the abrupt appearance of Emma in her office not quite allowing her time to mentally prepare, as she assumed she would be late as usual. Within seconds, her skin bristled with goosebumps as she felt hot breath against her neck, the soft cotton of Emma's baseball tee brushing against the bare skin on her back above the zipper of her dress. She pressed her hips firmly against her backside, pale hands resting on the desk on either of side of the Mayor's body, successfully pinning her there. "Maybe I had a different reason for stopping by," she whispered seductively.

"Mm," she groaned slightly, moving her hips backwards against the form behind her. Willing to play the game for now, she asked, "And what would that be?"

Quickly pushing away from the older woman, Emma answered, "To return something of yours."

Hiding her disappointment at the lack of contact, she turned to find Emma smiling coyly at her, holding her missing black undergarments hanging from one finger. Narrowing her eyes skeptically, she yanked the underwear off her finger before walking to the other side of her desk. She tried to hide her annoyance at her sudden disadvantage, but to no avail. The Sheriff's smile widened as she silently congratulated herself, 'One point for Swan.' Regina opened the bottom drawer of her desk and tossed the underwear inside, taking her time in doing so. She stalled a moment further by adjusting her blazer that she had removed earlier on the back of her chair, and then began searching through her top drawer for an imaginary object she didn't truly need. She had wished for this entire encounter to go differently, but at this moment in time, she couldn't figure out how to put the cards back in her favor. She hated losing their little game, and so far today, Emma was ahead.

Deciding to return the topic of conversation to the work at hand, she stood and opened a file of paperwork on her desk. "Miss Swan, I do wish to know why you think it is appropriate to hand your paperwork to me unfinished." She leafed through the stack in front of her, having yet to find one that was actually completed. Furrowing her brow, she separated the pile in two, and continued to flip pages, completely unaware that the younger woman had quietly sauntered behind the desk to join the Mayor.

An instant shiver ran down her spine when she heard Emma's reply from only a few feet behind her. "I thought you liked things left unfinished." Her jaw tensed, her breathing increased, and she squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop her sex from throbbing, the implication of those words hitting her hard.

Without turning to face her, she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about." Subconsciously, her tongue ran along the inside of her bottom lip, feeling the small tender crease from where the Sheriff's teeth had drawn blood just three days earlier. She barely contained a moan when a muscular body was pressed firmly against her once more, pinning her against the desk. One strong hand wandered across her hip bone and to her stomach, gently running fingertips across the smooth material of her constricting dress. The other ran one long pale finger up her bare arm and across her shoulder, before grazing the side of her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

"Oh, but I think you do, Madame Mayor," she breathed, her warm breath tickling her ear.

Turning quickly in her grasp, her face came within inches of Emma's. "Miss Swan, I only finish the things I find important to me. And you dear, are not one of them." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Emma or herself, but the wounded look that crossed her face was answer enough for her. The hurt passed as quickly as it came, the blonde returning her mask of indifference. A pang of guilt surfaced in the back of her mind, but Emma's hand on her throat quickly brought her attention to more pressing matters.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't give a damn about you either," she growled. Regina, not usually one for intimate moments, quickly missed the Sheriff's earlier, more gentle, touches. Pale hands roughly slid down the front of her chest to palm her breasts through her dress. Teeth clamped down on her earlobe before releasing it to suck and bite and the soft skin over her pulse point.

Coming to her senses, she grabbed a handful of blonde hair, yanking Emma away from her. She yelped, her hands falling away from their previous groping. "What did I tell you about marking me, Swan?"

Emma swatted her hand away before replying, "And when have I ever been one to listen to you?" Swiftly, she bent her knees and placed her hands directly below Regina's round ass, before lifting her in the air and onto the desk. She gasped, her hands falling behind her to keep her from falling, simultaneously knocking pens and papers off the desk.

As the blonde attached her lips to her collarbone, biting and sucking on olive toned skin, Regina registered Emma's words and noted that she did in fact listen to her, even just that once, when she didn't return the walkie talkie. Those thoughts fleeted quickly as she felt clumsy fingers fussing with the bottom hem of her dress, tickling her inner thighs. She didn't have time for rational or emotional thought. She had a fiery need burning between her thighs, and she needed her blonde pet to take care of it.

As if reading her mind, Emma grabbed her calves and maneuvered them to the side of the desk, rather than the back. She then placed her knee on the edge of the desk, pressing her lips to Regina's throat. Placing a hand carefully in the middle of her back, she continued to hoist herself up on to the desk while simultaneously, lowering Regina to lie fully on her back across the width of it. Her thigh rested torturously close to wet heat, while her hand palmed a firm breast once more. She pressed her own chest against the brunette's, leaving little but breathing room between them.

Regina shivered under Emma's feather light touches. Gone again was the rough grasping and pulling. Instead, the blonde held herself up with one hand, while the other ran from her hip, up her ribcage, and then down her arm. As Emma grasped a tiny wrist in her hand and began moving her arm above her head, Regina used her free hand to fuss with the button on Emma's skinny jeans. She slid her thigh between Emma's legs and pressed it firmly against the apex of her thighs, causing the younger woman to move further up her body. Determined to undo the button with one hand, Regina was completely oblivious to the actions of the devilishly smiling blonde above her. Before she knew it, she felt cold metal against her wrist and heard a soft click. Her head snapped up as she heard a second clicking sound.

Looking from the cuff on her wrist to Emma and then back to the cuff, she yelled, "Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing?!" Giving her wrist a swift yank, she watched as the top drawer of her desk flew open, sending various paper notes and pens flying to the floor. The hand that was previously occupied undoing the Sheriff's pants was grasping a handful of cotton, pulling Emma down close to her face. "Uncuff me right this instant," she commanded.

Emma raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow down at her before answering, "We're playing this my way now." She again swatted the Mayor's hand away, before sliding both hands underneath her and deftly unzipping her sleeveless dress. She forced the material quickly down past her breasts until it rested in a bunch across her stomach. Eyeing the black lace bra adorning tanned skin, Emma quirked her brow once more and asked, "Are all of your underclothes black?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina quipped.

With a dramatic eye roll, Emma forcefully flipped each cup of the bra inside out, exposing dusky nipples to the cool air of the office. Lowering her mouth to an instantly hardening nipple, the Sheriff flicked her tongue over the pert tip of her breast a few times before taking more into her mouth and sucking hard. She grazed her teeth lightly over the sensitive bud before paying fruitful attention to the other.

Regina's nerve endings were on fire and her panties were soaked. Emma had been rapidly alternating between gentle caresses and manhandling, which so perfectly mirrored the feelings within herself. She wanted to be roughly fucked senseless, as Emma was just a toy to her. But her soft touches were equally appreciated, as it had been so long since someone had touched her this way, like she was wanted. It made her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her body react in ways she wished it hadn't.

After paying a fair amount of attention to her breasts, Emma moved her way down the slender body beneath her, nipping at soft skin before soothing the pain away with a warm tongue. Realizing again that her gentle touches screamed intimacy and care, she shook the thoughts from her head and returned to her rough assault, remembering that Regina stated clearly she was not important to her. Emma entered the office with one goal in mind: to get her revenge.

Sitting up, she rested on her knees, using both hands to grasp at the bottom hem of Regina's red dress and pull it up in a matching bunch around her midsection. With little preamble, she tore another pair of black lace off the stunning brunette, relishing in the quiet gasp she heard follow. Dropping her feet off the desk and back to the floor, she lowered her mouth towards Regina's soaked center, ensuring that her warm breath washed over sensitive skin. The older woman's quiet moan was encouragement enough, as she brushed her fingers lightly against her inner thighs, contrasted expertly by the rough bite she placed on her hip.

No longer caring about being marked, Regina attempted to reach with her right arm to grab a handful of golden locks and put her where she needed her most, when her arm snapped back to the desk, the sound of her drawer flying open reverberating off the walls. Growling at the annoyance the blonde caused, she put her arm as comfortably as she could above her head once more, before trying to complete her original task with the other hand.

Emma grasped her thin wrist again and held it against the desk, saying, "Touch me and I stop."

Lifting her head, brown eyes meeting green, she replied, "Well will you hurry it up? I have a one o'clock appointment." She rolled her eyes for emphasis before lying back down.

"As you wish," Emma bit back sarcastically.

She bit her inner thigh hard, causing Regina to yelp, before swiping her tongue in one long motion through slick folds. Her yelp became a moan, one that was quickly muffled by her own hand in her mouth, her teeth sinking into her knuckles. The Sheriff wasted little time getting down to business. She flicked her tongue mercilessly over her swollen clit, her hand reaching up to tweak hardened nipples. Sliding her tongue from her clit to her entrance and back again, she then entered her with two fingers. The Mayor's moan was louder than anticipated, having not expected the intrusion just yet, despite being wet enough. Long pale fingers were thrust into her sex, sounds of wet flesh floating around the room, mixing with the regal woman's pants and heavy breathing.

Realizing how close she was already, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She draped her only free hand over her eyes in an attempt to shield herself from prying emerald eyes. Her attempt was useless though, as the blonde beauty was fully aware of how close to orgasm she was, feeling her walls clench around probing fingers. Wanting to bring her even closer, she entered her with a third finger, pressing her smug smile against her wet sex, as the brunette's back arched up off the desk in unadulterated pleasure.

Her breathing became erratic and her sex clenched around the fingers pounding into her. She closed her eyes tight enough to see little stars on the edges of the darkness. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure as she approached the edge of bliss. And then it stopped. Those talented fingers were quickly pulled from within her, and the slick tongue that was driving her absolutely crazy stopped pleasuring her sensitive clit. An unintentional groan could be heard rumbling from deep within her chest. "What the hell?" she snapped.

She lifted her head and observed with confusion as Emma stood, wiped her mouth on her forearm, gave her a salacious wink, and walked toward to the door. "Well this was fun. Let's do it again sometime," Emma supplied dryly, not quite meaning her words.

Regina yanked hard on her cuff, attempting to free herself and stop the Sheriff from leaving. Practically pulling the drawer entirely from the desk, she yelled at the retreating form of the blonde, "Miss Swan, don't you dare leave me here like this!"

Smirking devilishly, Emma turned to regard her. "Like what, Madame Mayor? Unfinished?"

Regina growled in response, her still perfectly painted upper lip rising where her scar lie, a look that Emma found absolutely sexy. Regina couldn't stand the ache between her legs any longer. She missed Emma's touch, her scent, her lips against her skin, her fingernails digging into her thighs. She wanted Emma. She needed Emma. And that thought alone furthered her rage. She was supposed to be playing games with the Sheriff, not craving her. "Dammit!" she yelled, slamming her fist against the desk. She wasn't even sure if she was more upset with Emma or herself. She just knew she was pissed. She looked at her with such disdain, as she commanded, "Swan, get over here and uncuff me. Now."

Emma mocked her in return. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like when you don't get your release? It's pretty shitty, huh?" Regina said nothing, giving her the satisfaction that her point was made clear. The two just stared at each other, a tense silence permeating through the room. She watched as an internal war raged on behind chocolate brown eyes. Regina's pride, her ego, was wounded by this situation, yet her mind was clouded by lust and wanting, a feeling she wished to not be having. Emma felt her chest ache for a moment. She couldn't leave her like this. Her next appointment would be in shortly, and what a surprise that would be if a Storybrooke citizen found their mayor half naked and handcuffed to her own desk.

Releasing a small sigh, she made her way back over the desk, allowing herself a small chuckle when the look of pure relief crossed sharp features. The beautiful blonde may have weakened her resolve a little, but not enough to let her get away scot-free. Placing her hands on the inside of Regina's knees, she spread her legs further and lowered her mouth to the older woman's still drenched sex. She flicked her tongue once over the swollen nub, and Regina bucked her hips violently in response. She was well past the point of teasing, and couldn't take the ache much longer.

"Regina," Emma purred. "Look at me." Regina lifted her head. Her sex involuntarily clenched when her eyes met the hungry gaze of the blonde so ready to devour her. "I'll give you your release." A wave of relief washed over her again, only to be abruptly replaced with disappointment when she heard, "But…" She waited for the condition Emma would place on this favor. Silence filled the room as Emma crawled her way back up Regina's body, inch by torturously slow inch, kissing and nipping at olive skin until she hovered only millimeters away from plump lips. Emma's ascent had created a new wave of arousal to coat her thighs, and she cursed herself for having such a reaction to such simple touches and words. She hated that this woman had such an effect on her. But in this moment, she didn't care about anything except getting those fingers slowly sliding down her stomach to finally reach the apex of her thighs and give her the release she needed.

She opened her eyes to find the younger woman looking down at her. Her gaze floated down to her lips, then back up to swirls of brown. She brushed her lips against hers, barely even a true touch, before pulling away. Regina unintentionally whimpered softly as her eyes drifted shut. She wanted to kiss Emma terribly, and she couldn't stand that she was being denied.

"Beg," Emma stated.

Her eyes quickly snapped open again as she questioned, "Excuse me?"

"If you want me to take care of this problem of yours," she began as she dragged her finger across the entirety of her slick and sensitive center, "you'll have to beg for it." She moaned, but didn't offer a response. Only waiting for a moment, Emma decided she wasn't getting the answer she wanted, and began to move off the desk.

Not wanting to lose this chance, she reached out and grabbed her by the shirt, tugging her back onto her body. Her nipples pressed against soft cotton, and she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head. The slightest touches were igniting a fire within her, as her skin was overly sensitive. She visibly swallowed, a mirror image of how she felt swallowing her pride, before she whispered, "Please…"

Leaning a little closer, Emma asked, "What was that?"

"Please…" Regina said just a tad bit louder. "Please, fuck me, Emma."

Green eyes suddenly grew wide at the sound of her name in that lustful voice. She'd never heard Regina say her name before, but God, in that moment, she didn't think she'd ever hear anything sexier. That was, of course, until she slammed her fingers deep into her sex, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. A loud and animalistic moan was torn from Regina's throat, most likely catching the attention of the secretary outside, as her nails clawed at Emma's t-shirt covered back.

She bit gently at her earlobe, never ceasing the rapid pumping of her fingers into slick heat. But it was then, as she felt walls tighten around her fingers and nails dig deeper into her back, that she truly heard the most arousing thing she'd ever hear. "Oh God…" was moaned first and then, "Yes, Emma!" as she fell over the precipice into ecstasy. This was the second time that her name fell from Regina's lips, and now that she had heard it mid-orgasm, she wasn't sure she would ever hear anything more wonderful. She pumped harder into her soft tight channel prolonging her orgasm. As the spasms subsided, Emma gave in to the intimacy of the moment, pressing her lips to Regina's in a firm kiss.

Regina, still recovering from her high, languidly slid her hand to the back of Emma's neck. She tangled her fingers in soft blonde locks, and pulled her more firmly onto her. She tried to deepen the kiss, parting her lips slightly, seeking more. Emma obliged for the moment, slipping her tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, tasting her for the first time. The younger woman whimpered, tasting apples, as she lightly dragged her nails up the Mayor's abdomen to rest on her collarbone.

Remembering Regina's earlier words and rejecting the emotion of the moment once again, Emma quickly pulled away, trying her best to ignore the sigh of disappointment she heard from the woman beneath her. She swiftly dropped her feet back to the floor, dug deep in her pocket, and retrieved a key. She unlocked the cuff around her wrist first, then from the desk, before clasping the metal rings back to her jeans. She shook her head, adjusting her tousled hair, before heading for the door. "That's it?" Regina asked, blinking her eyes a few times. Removing herself from the desk, she stood and flipped her bra back up over her breasts before replacing her underwear. She then tugged her dress back down, before reaching behind her and zipping it once more.

Emma silently observed before replying, "Yeah, that's it." The brunette maintained her gaze, confused as to how this was supposed to be pleasing for Emma in any way. She thought about having Regina return the favor, but the tenderness of the moment had overwhelmed her and she just wanted to leave. "I think that wounding your ego and hearing you beg was better than getting off, for sure," she lied. She needed an excuse to leave. Furrowing her brow in confusion, the Mayor took a step closer before Emma rushed to put that safe distance between them the only way she knew how. She needed to sting Regina and put that fiery fighting between them again. "Plus, if I wanted to get a good fuck, I'd get it from somewhere else." With that, she was out the door.

Regina's jaw dropped at those words. Those words hurt and she didn't want to analyze why. Surely it couldn't be because she was developing a deeper attraction to the Savior, could it? She dismissed the preposterous idea. She was still relishing in the feeling of her post-orgasm high, suddenly cut short by the harsh words of the Sheriff. She adjusted her attire more appropriately before gathering the scattered office supplies from the floor and placing them on her desk.

As she returned to the other side of it, she felt an odd weight within her chest, a feeling of hurt and rejection that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Subconsciously, she reached up to touch her lips that still tingled from their passionate kiss. Shaking her head, bringing herself back to reality, she appropriated the best explanation possible for her feelings. She was the Queen and simply wasn't used to being rejected. No one rejected the Queen's advances. It was she that rejected the advances of others. How dare that blonde vixen imply that she could find a better lover in someone else! Hurt turned into anger, the same fiery anger she felt that afternoon in Emma's apartment. "Oh, Miss Swan," she said aloud to herself, "you're wrong if you think that anyone could even compare to the things I'll do to you. And when I'm done, you'll be begging for more." Pressing the button on the intercom, she said "Barbara, please cancel my afternoon appointments. I suddenly have a more pressing matter that needs to be taken care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Reviews are gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Here we are again. Hope you like it!

Regina walked purposefully into the Sheriff's station, an evil smile spread across sharp features. The sound of her heels echoed off the walls and down the hall as she approached the main lobby area outside of the holding cells, catching the blonde's attention before she even fully entered the room. Emma swallowed thickly, but refused to physically flinch. She remained calm and indifferent on the outside, yet her stomach was doing back flips. She kept her eyes glued to the file in her hands, never looking up at the approaching woman.

Regina walked toward the center of the room, scanning for the Sheriff, before spotting her casually sitting at her desk in her glass-walled office. Emma watched her approach the door and decided that the best way to not seem nervous was to seem confident. Maybe even borderline arrogant. She couldn't let the older woman know that she had gotten under her skin like that. As she walked through the door, Emma asked, "Back so soon?" without ever lifting her gaze from her file.

Regina, having walked into this office determined to have the upper hand, completely ignored the comment all together. Instead, she walked straight towards the desk, lifted Emma's feet off the metal surface, and dropped them to the floor, before sitting on the edge of the desk directly in front of her chair. The blonde opened her mouth to protest when Regina said, "You were wrong."

Closing her mouth again, she wrinkled her forehead in thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know what you're referring to, and yet I'm still not surprised that you think so." She tossed the file onto the nearby coffee table and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to seem defiant and uninterested. She just wanted to distance herself from the sexy brunette perched so eloquently on the edge of her desk, her crossed legs leaving a slight shadow between the very same thighs that she desperately wanted to have her head between.

The brunette cocked her head to the side, then said, "Well, only half wrong."

"Okay, now I'm surprised," Emma quipped.

With a roll of her eyes, Regina continued, "Earlier, you said that if you wanted a good fuck, you'd find it elsewhere." She smiled as Emma squirmed in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "You're only half wrong. Sure, you can find a so-called 'good' fuck just about anywhere." She hooked her toes in the back of her shoe and kicked her heel off, letting it fall to the floor. "But," she practically purred as she slid her now bare foot along her jean clad thigh, "if you wanted to have the best sex you've ever experienced, you should've stayed."

Green eyes wide with anticipation, she swallowed hard and watched as Regina slid slowly up her leg, soon reaching the center of her jeans. She flicked her toes along the seam before sliding it back down. Clearing her throat, Emma challenged, "So, why don't you prove me wrong then?"

The brunette chuckled and she felt it start a fire deep in her loins. "Oh, I certainly will, dear," she purred, as she slid her dress further up her legs revealing flawless skin. Emma was so enraptured by the slow process in which Regina was practically undressing for her (for the second time that day) that she didn't even notice the brunette hooking her feet under the arms of the chair. Swiftly, she pulled the chair closer, catching her by surprise, before sliding off the desk and onto the floor, both her feet now bare.

Leaning forward and placing her hands on the arms of the chair, she seductively placed her legs on either side of the Sheriff's waist, successfully straddling her. Emma's breath caught in her throat as Regina's hot and damp center pressed firmly against her lower abdomen. Her eyes wandered from the beautiful face in front of hers down to her lap, where Regina began to rock her pelvis against her upper thighs. Her shaky hands immediately grabbed rotating hips, releasing a small groan as Regina moved faster at her touch. Leaning forward, she attached her lips to the older woman's neck, her hands then wandering up her back to her zipper. Quickly grabbing those muscular biceps she loved so much, the Mayor pressed her arms against the back of the chair, tearing eager fingers from their task of undressing her. She chided, "Ah, ah, ah, Sheriff. Touch me and I'll stop." Emma huffed, rolling her eyes at Regina's mocking of her earlier rules.

Grabbing the younger woman's chin in her hand, she forced her to make eye contact before adding, "Well don't pout, dear. It's rather unbecoming." She turned her wrist to then slide her hand down the column of Emma's throat, smiling wickedly as she felt her rapid pulse beneath her fingertips, goosebumps rising in her wake. She stopped in the middle of her throat, only tightening her grip slightly, before purring, "But if you behave, I promise you, your reward will be marvelous." As Emma swallowed, she could feel the muscles of her neck flexing beneath her grip. And oh, how she loved that feeling very much. Brown eyes met green, pupils wide with arousal, as her pink tongue darted out to wet pale lips. Each held the other's gaze, fingernails now grazing the sides of her neck, hips rocking against muscular thighs once more.

"Shit. Regina, wait," Emma interrupted the silence, holding the older woman's hips still. "My office isn't like yours. I have glass walls. Anyone can just walk in and catch us."

Releasing a sigh of frustration, Regina asked, "Are you going to go lock the door?" She smirked then, sliding her hands down her throat and across her collarbone to her pert breasts where she gave a gentle squeeze, brushing hard nipples through her baseball tee. Emma's head fell against the back of the chair with a quiet moan. The Mayor took the opportunity to nibble soft skin along her neck, flicking her tongue on her ear lobe before whispering, "Or are you going to miss out on all the magical things I can make you feel?"

Immediately sitting up, Emma slid Regina gently from her lap before saying in a rush, "If you'll excuse me for one second, Madame Mayor. I just need to lock the door." She all but sprinted from her office, leaving Regina behind to chuckle in amusement at her eager response. Heading down the hallway and to the front doors, she quickly switched the lock closed, and then paced back towards her office. Upon entering the glass room, she found Regina to be sitting in her chair, her arms resting delicately on the arm rests, her legs crossed, looking rather authoritative.

Noticing that Emma was frozen in the doorway, she summoned her closer with a curl of her finger, watching with a smirk as she eagerly obeyed. She rose from her chair, allowing one hand to roam her body, while the other tilted her chin to look her in the eyes. Bringing her lips closer, she felt warm breath on her cheek as she seductively whispered, "My, Miss Swan. If I would have known that the offer of sex would make you so obedient, I would have offered sooner." Realizing her mistake, the Sheriff moved to take a step back, out of Regina's reach, in order to establish that she wasn't being submissive. Knowing that Emma's desire to be touched would eventually outweigh her stubbornness, she made an attempt to remedy the situation, noting that she should keep her smart comments to herself if she wished to make her point.

Grabbing a hold of soft cotton, she pulled her back within her personal space, pressing their bodies firmly together, gripping her jean clad backside firmly. "Oh, come now, Sheriff," she breathed, pressing wet kisses against her neck, sliding her fingers along the waist of her skinny jeans. "Don't you want me to prove myself? I'm good on my word, dear." As her fingers finally reached their destination, she deftly undid the button of Emma's jeans, sliding her fingers inside the moment she had made room. A small gasp escaped pale lips as talented fingers immediately touched her through damp cotton boy shorts. Capturing the escaped gasp, Regina crashed her lips firmly into Emma's, delving her tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, allowing her free hand to grasp the base of the blonde's neck, her fingers tangling in golden curls.

The kiss quickly became heated, tongues battling one another for dominance, teeth occasionally clashing against one another. Emma's hands wandered along every dip and curve of Regina's body, hoping to commit her shape to memory. Pulling away for a moment, the Mayor grabbed the bottom hem of her baseball tee, swiftly pulling it above her head. The Sheriff momentarily raised her arms to assist in the removal of her shirt, before returning her hands to the rounded ass that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

Not surprised to see that Emma was wearing a black and purple sports bra underneath, she yanked the bra off just as fast, exposing pert nipples to cool air. Grabbing small wrists, she tore the blonde's hands away from her body again, simultaneously using her hips to guide her back into the desk. Once pinned, she guided her hands behind her to the top of the desk, before saying, "Remember, Swan. Don't touch, or I'll stop."

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she watched red painted lips lower themselves to her hardened nipple. Making direct eye contact with her current lover, Regina flicked her tongue over her nipple a few times before taking her breast entirely into her mouth, sucking it hard and releasing it with a pop. Blowing cool air over the now wet nipple, Emma shifted her feet in an attempt to put some pressure on her throbbing clit, her arousal soaking her jeans. The shift did not go unnoticed, and Regina moved to cup her wet sex through denim, pressing her thumb firmly on the swollen nub. She moaned again, her head falling back, her arms resting on the desk shaking slightly.

The Mayor repeated the action to the other breast, smirking against bare skin when she felt long pale fingers tangle in short brunette locks. Oddly not having the heart to remind the Sheriff of her previous rule, she allowed her fingers to remain in her hair for the time being. She kissed her way up pale skin until she reached pink lips, parted and panting. Taking her bottom lip into her mouth, she nibbled lightly, a small whimper escaping Emma's lips. "Strip," she commanded. The blonde's clouded mind was confused for a moment, until Regina hooked a finger into the waistband of her underwear, giving it a quick tug. "If you wish for me to continue, take them off."

After rapidly unzipping and kicking off her boots, she set to work pulling her jeans down her legs, cursing herself for wearing such skintight denim. Regina rolled her eyes rather dramatically as she watched Emma hop on one leg in an attempt to get the pants unstuck from around her one ankle. Then she quickly dropped her underwear to the floor, once again capturing the Mayor's attention. "On the desk," she instructed, brown eyes blown wide with arousal at the sight of the beautiful blonde stark naked in the middle of her own office. She only quirked an eyebrow in response, but Regina waved her hand in that direction again, as if to tell her that she meant what she said.

Stepping back against the desk, she lifted herself onto the edge with ease, shivering slightly when the cold metal hit her heated skin. The moment the Sheriff was settled, Regina closed the distance, attacking Emma's neck with teeth and tongue, her hands gripping pale thighs, nails digging into soft skin. The noise that erupted from the Sheriff's throat was a lovely mix between a groan of pain and a moan of pleasure, something Regina suddenly wished she could hear again. Her own arousal had long since soaked her already dirtied underwear, as she did not have time to return home after their earlier sex romp in her own office.

As her fingers reached Emma's hot center, she brushed her fingers against slick folds, still not giving her the pressure she wanted. Bucking her hips in response, she furrowed her brow, eyes closed, concentrating on the soon-to-come feeling of talented fingers on her throbbing clit. But Regina was not quite ready to give in, as the long built up pressure was going to contribute immensely to the stunning blonde's orgasm, and the older woman wanted to make a wonderful first impression.

Slipping two fingers between wet folds, she circled her entrance, allowing a large amount of arousal to graciously coat her fingertips. Sliding her fingers through the entirety of her soaked sex, she gently swirled her slick fingers across the hardened bundle of nerves before removing her hand entirely. Groaning at the loss of contact, Emma opened her eyes and started to protest when her breath hitched in her throat. Regina took her arousal coated fingers and brought them up to her perfectly painted lips. Purposefully making a sexual show of it, she snaked her tongue out to wrap around her fingers. Letting out a loud moan, her eyes drifted closed as she took her fingers all the way into her mouth, loving the way the younger woman tasted on her tongue. "Fuck, Regina," Emma whispered, becoming impossibly more aroused.

Sucking hard on her fingers to ensure she got every drop, she pulled her fingers from her mouth with a loud suction sound before practically growling, "Mm, you do taste quite delectable." Licking her lips for emphasis, she stared at her with such a smug, predatory look in her eye that the Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to cower away and run, or grab the alluring brunette and fuck her hard. Opting for the latter, she wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth, relishing in the subtle taste of apples that once again attacked her senses.

Momentarily caught off guard, Regina allowed the other woman's tongue to search the hot cavern of her mouth before regaining her control and taking charge once again. She tore her mouth away from Emma's, biting, more roughly this time, at the pale lip caught between her teeth. "Don't touch," she instructed for the third time. The brunette made her way down the muscular torso perched on the desk, leaving teasing kisses that were only enough to spike Emma's arousal, but not quite provide any relief that the Sheriff so desperately needed.

Regina, much too refined to resort to kneeling on the floor, rested her rear on the edge of the chair, pushed far enough behind her to give her the right angle to level her mouth with the younger woman's drenched sex. She bit roughly on her inner thigh, soothing the pain with her warm tongue, before moving her mouth higher on the opposite leg and repeating the action. By the time her nose brushed against smooth shaven skin at the apex of her thighs, Emma was squirming around on the desk, using all of her will power not to just grab the back of her head and thrust her mouth where she wanted her most.

Breathing warm air on sensitive skin, she asked, "Should I stop now, Sheriff?" She brushed her lips against Emma's swollen folds, and the blonde whimpered. "I believe you said you wanted someone else to do your dirty work."

"God, no," she nearly whined. "Please…"

She heard a chuckle, and then felt a gentle flick of a warm tongue against her heated flesh before hearing, "Then who do you want to grant you such sweet release?"

Emma was tiring of the games simply because she had never been so aroused in her entire life. It was nearing painful, and nevertheless messy. Her essence had long sense begun to drip from her aching sex onto the surface of her desk. Yet, it hurt her ego to let Regina get under her skin like this. She had thoroughly enjoyed their little game earlier, when she had been the one in charge. The Mayor was now clearly seeking revenge, and doing a damn good job of it. She couldn't see the point in fighting it any longer. It was simply primal release, right? She didn't want to admit it, but there was something so thrilling about being at Regina's mercy like this. The dominant role worked well for her, and no matter how hard Emma tried to resist, she always seemed to give in to the beautiful brown eyes that made her heart race, and that husky voice that made her shiver with excitement. And don't even get her started on that toothy smile that usually meant she was in some kind of trouble, yet it excited her nonetheless.

"You," she whispered.

Flicking her tongue out again, she grazed the sensitive nub before asking again, "What about me, Miss Swan? Say it." She needed to hear Emma say that she wanted her.

She growled to herself, looking at the gorgeous face of the woman between her legs, ready to devour her, if only she would say those words. But Emma didn't want to say them, not when she was coming to the realization that maybe she didn't hate Regina as much as she wanted to. She didn't even know what had her so drawn to the irritating woman. She was so damn arrogant and bossy, yet so sexy and arousing. But all that aside, Emma felt like there was something else, something much deeper, that made this woman the way she was, and she was so curious to find out what it was that made this woman tick.

Warm breath tickled the inside of her thigh bringing her from her thoughts. Regina was moving to stand, assuming that she wasn't going to get the answer that she desired. But she froze when she heard the shaky sound of Emma's voice whisper, "I want you…" It was so quiet that she wasn't sure she had heard her correctly, until that same voice said a little louder, "I want you to fuck me, Madame Mayor."

Wasting no time, she lunged forward attaching her mouth to Emma's aching center, licking and sucking on her sensitive skin, relishing in the beautifully animalistic sounds escaping the blonde's throat. With every breath, she released an expletive followed by a breathy moan and occasionally Regina's name. She worked her tongue over every inch of Emma's sex, registering the taste of her delicious essence to memory, praying silently to any god that would listen that she would get this opportunity again. She wrapped her lips around her clit and hummed in appreciation, the vibrations bringing the younger woman impossibly closer to the edge.

She delved two fingers deep inside her lover, shivering at the moan that erupted from somewhere deep inside the blonde. Flicking her tongue over her hardened clit a few more times, she rose to her feet, replacing her tongue with her thumb, rubbing it in delightful circles. She then kissed her way up her body, sucking gently on the skin between thigh and hip. She nibbled at soft skin before moving higher, feeling the tight muscles of her toned stomach twitch under her soft kisses. Finally kissing her way up the long column of Emma's neck, she bit down on the faint bruise still left from their encounter a few days previous, then nibbled her way up to her ear, taking it lightly between her teeth. She quickened the pace of her fingers and smiled against pale skin when she felt long legs wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Listening to the Sheriff take in ragged breaths and feeling her tight walls constricting around her fingers, she knew her lover was close. Flicking her tongue into the shell of her ear, she whispered, "Come for me, Emma."

As if on command, Emma tumbled over the edge into bliss, bucking her hips off the desk and against Regina's hand. She tightened her legs around her waist and screamed her name as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls convulsing around the continuously thrusting fingers inside her. The Mayor watched her in awe, taking in how truly beautiful Emma was. Her mouth was open in a now silent scream, a thin layer of sweat shining across her brow. Her pert breasts bounced slightly with each of her thrusts, her tight stomach muscles tensing.

Continuing her ministrations until the younger woman was good and spent, she slowly removed her fingers from within her, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. Emma opened her eyes just in time to see an encore of the earlier show. She waited, still panting slightly, for Regina to finish before sitting up more fully. She looked at the brunette for a moment, with a look that the older woman couldn't really decipher, before gingerly placing a hand at the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft, yet passionate, and full of emotion. Despite being caught off guard, her lips glided effortlessly over the pale ones pressed against hers, catching every soft mewl that escaped them. She felt the tip of her tongue trace her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted them then, letting the younger woman explore her mouth with ease, deepening the kiss.

Regina felt so conflicted. She had come here to prove her point. No one denies the Queen what she wants, whether they know she's a queen or not. Instead, she explored the Sheriff with genuine curiosity, and rather enjoyed pleasuring her. None of this seemed focused on revenge. Instead, she found her heart racing within her chest, her one hand caressing the smooth skin of Emma's shoulder blades, pressing their bodies flush together, while the other sought purchase in blonde locks. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to spend all the time in the world getting to know every curve and line on her body.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss so she could get air, but Emma did not remove her hand from her neck. Instead, she pressed their foreheads together, allowing her warm breath to caress her cheek. Brown eyes met green and Regina's heart clenched in her chest. She cursed herself for getting herself into this situation. She was supposed to despise Henry's birthmother, and here she was staring into emerald eyes, lost to the world.

Noticing the faint red lipstick smeared across pink lips, she smirked in amusement before she took her thumb and brushed it kindly against porcelain skin, successfully removing the mark. She was once against lost in a sea of green, mindlessly rubbing her thumb against Emma's cheek, when Emma cleared her throat to say something. The sound brought her back to the present, and she immediately pulled her hand away as if she'd been burned. Suddenly regretting the urge to open her big mouth, the Sheriff tried to hide her disappointment at the loss of contact before saying, "Well, you were right." She smiled sheepishly at the brunette, but Regina's mask of indifference was neatly back in place, her emotions once again in check.

"As I knew I was, Miss Swan," she responded curtly. "I usually am."

'And just like that, the sass is back,' Emma thought to herself. She sighed, running a nervous hand through her hair, wondering how the hell their rough sex turned so intimate, and now Regina was acting like nothing had ever happened. It was moments like these that peaked her interest most, and she so desperately wanted to be inside that wall. She wanted to see behind that mask, and the little glimpses she was provided already only furthered her curiosity.

"If you'll excuse me," Regina said coldly, adjusting her dress and returning her shoes to her feet, "I have a job to do. As do you, Sheriff. Maybe you'll consider doing it correctly this time." As she exited the office, Emma watched with furrowed brow as the Mayor stopped to adjust her hair and make-up in the hallway mirror before exiting the station.

Gathering her clothes from the floor, she chuckled lightly to herself. Slipping easily back into her clothes, she said aloud to herself, "That woman will be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's not two this time, but I'm working on keeping up the pace. Hope you all enjoy!

It had been several days since she walked out of Emma's office, and Regina hadn't heard a word from her since. While sitting in her office thinking on it, she wasn't sure what troubled her more: the fact she hadn't seen her, or the fact that not seeing her made her so unhappy. She could no longer deny that she had some sort of strange attraction to her. But why, she didn't know. It wasn't like they sat down and had a conversation or anything. They only ever fought, ending in some sort of threat about making the other's life miserable, and then they would go off on their own. As of late, they've been having this weird hate sex, that wasn't really all that hateful, before having a moment of what seems to be intimacy, and then immediately disappearing before things got even more complicated.

She knew that she could also no longer deny that she wanted to be closer to Emma. Something inside of her ached to know more. Sure, she knew more about the Sheriff than the blonde even knew about herself. She knew that she was the product of true love and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She knew that she was placed into that wardrobe and sent off to an unknown land without magic where she was destined to be the Savior, and surely try to ruin her happy ending, something she was prepared to handle if the time came. But what she didn't know was what happened to her after that. She didn't know what dreams and aspirations she had, what she considered her greatest accomplishment, or even what kept her up at night. Emma Swan was a mystery to her, and she wanted to unwrap the layers that she kept around herself, starting with that damn leather jacket.

However, she regularly pushed away from her. Getting close to Emma was not an option. She had Henry to worry about. He was her number one priority, and she would not lose him. He was already rebelling against her, and she didn't know how to get him back. But the more time he spent with Emma, the more his behavior changed for the worse. So not only would she avoid Emma, but she would keep her son away from her too. Yet, it seemed fate had a different idea in mind.

"Mayor Mills," came Barbara's voice over the intercom, interrupting her thoughts. "Miss Swan would like to speak with you."

With a dramatic eye roll, she answered, "Let her in." Moments later, the tall blonde came waltzing into her office, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey."

"Did you need something, Sheriff?" she asked without raising her eyes from her paperwork.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to bring this to you. Figured you might need it," she said, placing the coffee on Regina's desk. "Ruby said she knows how you like your coffee, so that's it. Just cream." Regina raised her eyes to look first at the coffee, then to Emma, and then back to the drink. She quirked her eyebrow and raised the coffee to eye level, inspecting it. "I didn't poison it, you know. I only thought about it," she joked. The Mayor glared at her, and she quickly raised her hands in surrender. "It was only a joke." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously before shoving her hand in her pocket. She suffered the silence for a few moments, rocking on her heels, her own coffee forgotten in her grasp, before she added, "So, uh… I guess I'll get going."

She turned on her heel and headed toward the door, when she heard, "Emma, wait." She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked a few times, shocked that she just heard her first name slip from the Mayor's mouth, in casual conversation this time. She turned to face the older woman whose hard expression had softened significantly. She sighed, scrunching her face up as if it pained her to say her next words.

"Thank you."

Taking a moment to collect herself after the uncharacteristically kind response, Emma finally managed a small smile, saying, "You're welcome." She paused for another moment, not sure what she was waiting for. She rocked awkwardly on her heels again, something Regina noted to be a nervous tick of the Sheriff's.

Breaking the silence, she raised her eyebrow and asked, "Can I ask what this was for?" She brought the coffee to her lips and took a sip, pleasantly surprised with how delightful it tasted.

Emma worried the inside of her bottom lip. "I don't know. Just because, I guess." Regina raised her eyebrow in suspicion, not quite believing her answer. "I mean," the blonde continued, running a hand nervously through her hair. The Mayor was enjoying watching her get all flustered. "I just think that we started things off on the wrong foot, you know?"

"Mhm," Regina hummed in agreement. "I suppose you're right about that." Emma returned her hand to her back pocket and smiled awkwardly. Regina truly thought she was adorable when she smiled like that, but the anxious pit in her stomach reminded her of the reason their relationship started off the way it had. "You do remember, Sheriff, that we don't get along because you're Henry's birth mother, correct? I'm not going to let you take my son from me because you bought me coffee." Watching Emma's face fall, she leaned to the side of her desk and placed her coffee cup upright into the recently emptied trash can. "Now, this was really such a lovely chat, but I have…"

"I'm not trying to take Henry from you."

She froze mid-sentence. Looking into the watery emerald eyes that looked back at her, she felt an ache in her chest, one she wished not to think on too much. "Miss Swan, we both know that…"

"No, Regina," Emma interrupted again. "We're on different pages, and I'd like to clarify my position here." She walked toward the desk and took a seat across from the Mayor, setting her coffee on the edge of the desk and leaning back in her chair, attempting to look calmer than she truly felt. "I understand how you came to that conclusion. I think that any mother would have her fair share of suspicions. Your son ran away and suddenly, he was being returned to you by his birth mother who never wanted to be found in the first place. I don't think that anyone in your shoes would have reacted much differently. And I didn't make it any easier by refusing to leave." Regina sat attentively listening, momentarily taken back by Emma's empathy to her situation.

"However," Emma continued. Regina tensed again, scrunching her brow in preparation for the impending verbal attack. "I won't say that I'm sorry for staying." The Mayor flared her nostrils, her anger rising. How could Emma sit here and try to justify this? If she hadn't stayed in Storybrooke, maybe Henry would have come back to her by now. Instead, her presence has driven him further away, his obsession over the story book only increasing. She opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde continued. "I never intended to take Henry from you. I just needed to make sure that he was okay. My biggest regret in life was that I put my child into the same foster system that I absolutely despised." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were welling in them. She refused to cry in front of Regina. Taking a shaky breath, she said, "I stayed to make sure that he had a better life than I did. And he certainly does."

She lifted her eyes to find brown staring intently back at her. The tension seemed to have left Regina's body, her anger dissipating. For the first time, the Mayor noticed the emotion across Emma's face, and she used all the self-restraint she had not to jump from her chair and wrap her arms around the younger woman, holding her close and letting her release all that built up hurt and regret from years past. She chalked it up to the guilt she felt for being the driving factor in Emma's terrible childhood, and not to the fact that it hurt her heart to hear her so upset.

"Regina, it's clear that you love Henry. You've done everything you can to give him a good life, and that's more than I could have ever hoped to give him. He doesn't understand what he has, that's all. He's just being rebellious. I was at his age, so maybe that's genetic. I just hope that's all the kid gets from me." She gave a small pathetic laugh, one more of self-loathing than actual humor. "I just quickly started to really like the kid, ya know? Henry's a great kid and I would really like to be a part of his life." Regina looked down at her folded hands on her desk, not sure how to respond. But before she had the chance, Emma added, "But he's your son, Regina. You've made that quite clear. So, it's solely up to you whether I get to spend any time with him or not." She rose from her chair, the motion catching Regina's attention. She lifted her eyes, but the Sheriff's gaze was aimed at the ground. "I'm respecting your authority as his mother, something that I admittedly should have done a long time ago. And I'm sorry for that." She lifted her eyes, tears brimming and ready to fall at any moment. "I just hope that you can meet me halfway and at least let me see him every once in a while. It would really mean the world to me. And I think Henry would appreciate it too." She turned and walked out the door without another word.

Regina continued to stare at the door long after Emma left, contemplating this drastic turn of events. Emma, her sworn enemy from the moment she crossed the town line, had extended an olive branch in the form of a perfectly ordered coffee. But did she truly mean it? The Mayor assumed that only time could tell. She wanted to believe that she was going to respect her authority, but not quite for the reasons that she was expecting to focus on. She wanted her to mean it because she herself wanted to stop the fighting. If there was no conflict between them, her developing feelings for the new Sheriff would make much more sense. And she wouldn't have to be as worried about her stealing her son. It's not stealing if the time is given to you, right? But how would this affect her own relationship with Henry? Would he spend all of his time with Emma and leave Regina all alone as she always has been? Or would this kind gesture be a step in the right direction of convincing her son, despite how false it was, that she was not actually an evil queen? She supposed that she'd have to wait a few days, keeping in touch with Sydney, to see if Emma was really going to wait for her answer, or if she'd sneak off with Henry like she had been for a few months now. Once she judged her true intentions, she'd make a decision.

She glanced down at the coffee still sitting upright in her otherwise empty trash can, and leaned over to pick it up. After ensuring that it was as sanitary as when she had carefully placed it in the bin, she took a long sip, reveling in the fact that, despite being her usual order, this coffee seemed to taste infinitely better than usual. She couldn't stop the nagging thought that her mind was playing tricks on her because she knew that this particular coffee was from Emma. With a bright smile on her face that hadn't been there in ages, she took another sip and attempted to return to work.

[X]

Sitting at the counter in Granny's, Emma sipped from her glass of water, waiting patiently for Ruby to finish waiting on customers. When she was ready, she walked back over toward her with a playful grimace on her face.

"You know, Ems. You really need to tell your secret lover to take it easy on your neck."

Emma's eyes grew wide from shock and embarrassment, while her hand immediately shot up to cover the bruise. Her cheeks burned red and suddenly her mouth felt so dry. She thought it was finally gone and silently cursed her pale skin for apparently becoming permanently marked when bitten. It'd been a little over two weeks since they had sex in Regina's office. Not long after, she dropped off her coffee and peace offering and hadn't seen her since. If she was somehow still bruised, it meant Regina was probably trying to actually puncture her jugular and take her out right then and there. 

"Relax, girl. It's not there now. I saw it the other day and just haven't had a chance to tease you about it. But tell your vampire lover to take it easy. Your skin is too pale for all that biting." She chuckled, as Emma's cheeks only became a darker shade of red. "So, are you gonna tell me who it is? Or do I have to start guessing?" Emma relaxed a little. She knew that Ruby would never guess that she was sleeping with the Mayor, so there was no harm in humoring her and allowing her to play her little game.

"Guess away, Rubes."

Ruby leaned on the counter and thoughtfully tapped her finger against her chin. She hummed quietly to herself, exaggerating the idea that she was carefully deciding whose name she wished to guess first. "Are you into guys, girls, both? I need somewhere to start." Emma laughed at the waitress' dedication to this guessing game.

"Both."

"Well that makes this game a hell of a lot harder," she answered, throwing her hands up in mock despair. Emma laughed as she grabbed the lemon off the side of her glass and squeezed the juice into her water before swirling it around with her straw. She waited patiently for Ruby to give her first guess, curious as to what kind of person the tall brunette thought she was attracted to. She took another sip of her now flavored water before Ruby spoke up.

"Mayor Mills."

Emma immediately spit her water across the counter, Ruby jumping out of the way of the projected liquid. "What? No! Why would you…"

"Miss Swan," interrupted that husky voice, and Emma jumped, startled to hear her so close behind her.

"Madame Mayor," the blonde finally breathed, placing her hand on her chest. "You startled me." Regina smirked.

"Clearly."

The two women stared at each other for a moment, the rest of the world seemingly on hold, each assessing what kind of interaction this was going to be, both taking pleasure in the fact that they were seeing each other at all. Ruby glanced from Emma to Regina and then back again.

"I'm uh… I'm going to get something to clean this up," she said, walking back toward the kitchen.

The door opened again, breaking the odd tension between the two women. In walked Henry, Archie close behind. "Emma!" he yelled, before running to her, brushing past his mother, and enveloping her waist in his arms. She hugged him close and ruffled his hair, unable to stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of the small boy. Despite their previous conversation about boundaries and how Emma was going to respect her authority, Regina still couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt. She cleared her throat, catching their attention. Henry reluctantly released Emma and took a step back, Regina instantly placing a protective arm around his shoulder. She turned her attention to Archie for a moment.

"Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I assume his session went well?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor. We'll continue at the same time next week."

He gave a small wave to Henry, then a nod to Regina and Emma, before leaving the diner. Henry asked Emma, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you." Her discomfort showed on her face, as she wasn't sure what to say to him. She didn't want to throw Regina under the bus. Technically, it had been her own idea to actually listen to his mother for once. But she also knew that saying she had been avoiding him, regardless of the reason, would crush him. Instead, she opted for the typical excuse.

"I've just been busy, kid." She then looked up at the older woman before saying with a smirk, "I've been told that I'm doing my paperwork wrong, so I had to fix it." The Mayor averted her gaze for a moment, the memory of just how she punished Emma coming to the forefront of her mind. She blushed, and Emma bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the sight.

"Oh," Henry answered, furrowing his brow in thought. "Hey! You should eat dinner with us!" He reached forward and grabbed at her leather sleeve in a way of pleading.

"I don't know, kid. I don't think that your…"

"Miss Swan, you're welcome to join us for dinner, if you wish," Regina piped up, knowing that Emma's reason for declining was that she had yet to give her an answer regarding her time spent with Henry.

"Really?" both Henry and Emma asked at the same time, the unusually generous response from Regina catching them both off guard. She smiled down at Henry.

"Yes, dear. Now go get us a booth. Miss Swan and I will be right over."

She waited for Henry to step out of earshot before speaking to Emma. "I have thought about your request, and seeing as how you have respected my wishes up to this point, I don't feel the need to deny you time with my son." Her heart warmed at the smile she saw on Emma's face. She was truly elated that she was going to get to see Henry. "Now there will be some rules," she added. But the younger woman's smile never wavered. She was thrilled to get to spend time with Henry, regardless of the rules put in place, and her genuine happiness reassured Regina that this arrangement might be okay. "We can address the rules as the time comes. However, I don't want to keep him waiting much longer. I'm treating him to dinner out tonight. He doesn't get the often."

She turned to walk toward the table Henry had chosen for them before stopping, facing a now standing Emma once again. "And Miss Swan?" She raised her eyebrows attentively, waiting for the brunette to continue. "Do try and keep your water in your mouth this time." She leaned forward and spoke softly, adding, "That's not exactly the most pleasant way to get me wet." She winked and flicked her tongue over her bottom lip before continuing toward Henry and sliding into the booth beside him.

"Ems," Ruby called to her as she walked out of the kitchen. "Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies." Emma immediately closed her mouth, turned toward the counter, and took a long drink from her water, attempting to cool her heated insides, all the moisture in her body suddenly pooling in between her thighs. "You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Mhm," Emma hummed her affirmative answer, swallowing again, adjusting her hair and jacket. She took a deep breath, and then decided she was prepared to join the Mills family. Ruby wiped the counter down, lifting the now empty glass, all the while eyeing the little picturesque family sitting across the diner from her. Something fishy was going on, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know what that was.

[X]

As they finished their meal, Regina lifted her glass of water to her lips and drank it slowly, observing the scene before her. Henry was talking animatedly about a kid from his class that made a fool of himself at lunch, trying not to laugh as he relayed the story. Emma sat across from Henry, fully engaged in the silly little story the boy was telling, a wide smile spread across her face. Had their dinner not gone so well, she would have been upset at watching the two get along so wonderfully. But this dinner did not go as expected.

When they first sat down, Henry was, of course, excited to see Emma again after so many days apart. He had much to tell her, and the Sheriff was eager to listen to his stories. However, she saw a faint look of what she judged to be hurt cross the Mayor's face at being so blatantly excluded from their conversation. She awkwardly smoothed out imaginary creases in her slacks, and folded and unfolded her napkin an unnecessarily large number of times. The blonde waited patiently for Henry to finish telling her another one of the many things he had wanted to tell her before she politely engaged the Mayor, asking her how her day was.

She was taken off guard by the question, assuming immediately that Emma didn't truly care one way or another. She answered, "It was fine," before returning her attention to her napkin.

"Well, what did you do today?" Regina raised her eyes to meet pools of green. "Or is your super secret mayor business a matter of national security?"

The older woman could see the playfulness and mirth in Emma's eyes, and she appreciated that the blonde was making a conscious effort to include her in their conversations. "I went over plans for a new playground today."

"Wait, what? A new playground?!" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear." She smiled warmly at him, pleased to have earned some positive attention from her little boy, even if it was more because of the subject matter than her. Every little bit would count.

Emma sipped happily at her hot chocolate as she listened to the Mayor and Henry discuss her plans for the new playground, knowing all too well that Regina must miss having happy conversations with Henry. In her opinion, the boy's mother was making an effort to be better for him, meeting her halfway and willingly allowing her to spend time with him. It must be so hard to have him rebel like he was. She tried to swallow that little bit of guilt that arose, knowing very well that she had encouraged him. But her meeting with Regina had gone well, and they decided that it was best to bury the hatchet.

The rest of dinner was quite pleasant, Henry bouncing his attention between his two mothers nearly equally. Now, Regina found herself not having as big of a problem with Miss Swan spending a little quality time with Henry. She set her now empty glass down on the table and checked her watch, finding it to be just past six.

"I think it's about time to head home," she said, as Henry finished his story about lunch. He pouted, and Emma shot him a look, not wishing for the boy to ruin the good mood they had set for the entirety of dinner. But before he could say much in protest, Regina continued, "I have some paperwork that needs finished, and Henry said that his homework is complete. So, I suppose there's no reason you can't enjoy each other's company a bit longer." She rose from her seat and grabbed her purse from the booth, readying herself to leave. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for this big step. "Please have Henry home by eight sharp. He needs a shower before bed. It's still a school night."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times, much like a fish out of water, before she found her words. "Yes, that's perfectly fine, Madame Mayor. Thank you."

Regina gave a half smile before turning from the table and heading to the counter to pay her bill. Before she got too far, she was stopped by a pair of small arms wrapping around her waist. She looked down to find Henry hugging her, a feeling that almost felt foreign, as she could not remember the last time he had given her a hug.

"Thanks, Mom."

Before she could respond, or lean down to properly return his hug, he had already released her and run back to his table, where she watched him steal one last fry from Emma's plate, her hand playfully swatting him away. She smiled, blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes. Of course, it was hard leaving Henry with Emma, but now she was sure that she was going to see improvements in her life. Her change in behavior seemed to be bringing her son closer to her. Inadvertently, she may get a chance to become close with Miss Swan after all. It may have taken twenty-eight years, but she was fairly certain that her curse was finally going to bring her happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. What a whirlwind of change. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I'm sorry for the delay... I do hope this chapter is worth it! Enjoy!

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight," Henry said as they walked down Main Street.

"Of course, kid. I'm glad your mom let me see you," Emma answered with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, that's not like her," he said, scuffing his shoe against the pavement, kicking a pebble. "I'm happy she let you eat dinner with us. But I still wouldn't trust her. It's probably one of her Evil Queen tricks to throw you off her trail." Emma stopped walking and turned to face the boy. She lowered herself to his level and gripped his arms gently, capturing his attention.

"Kid, you really have to stop being so hard on your mom. She's trying her best."

Henry pulled himself from her soft hold. "Why are you siding with her all the time? She's the Evil Queen, Emma! And you're the Savior. You're supposed to break the curse. You-"

"Henry," she interrupted. "Your mother loves you." She let out a heavy sigh, running a nervous hand through golden curls. She really hated serious talks. "Whenever I thought about you and the tough decision I had to make, I only wished that you'd end up with parents who would love and care about you. I wished that you'd get the chance I never had. And Regina, well. She doesn't always handle things the way that maybe she should." He opened his mouth to comment, but Emma pressed on. "But, she loves you more than anything, Henry. And when you keep saying that she's the Evil Queen and that she doesn't love you, that really hurts her. She does more for you than two parents ever could. She's an amazing mother, and I really think you need to give her a chance."

He furrowed his brow in thought, pondering the weight of Emma's words. "I guess," he said with a small shrug. He knew that Emma had given him up because she wanted to give him his best chance. They already had that talk. But what he didn't understand was why she suddenly thought that Regina really was who was best fit to care for him. It seemed like only a few weeks ago, she was purposely defying Regina at every turn. Now they were having dinner together, and Emma was jumping to her defense. He needed some time to think on things. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you home. Your mother is probably pacing with worry." She stood, tucking her hands neatly in her pockets, continuing along the sidewalk. She offered a sideways glance in his direction every few paces, noticing his sudden change in demeanor. "Why so quiet? You okay?" He offered a shrug and a sigh in response.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"My mom. Maybe you can help her."

"Is that so?" she asked, trying to hide her smirk. "How do you suggest I do that?"

"Maybe you can be her friend. Maybe she really needs one."

"Kid, I don't think your mom wants to be friends with me. She hates my guts." Even as the words left her mouth, she started pondering how true that was. Something had changed in her relationship with Regina, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I don't know anymore," Henry answered, tugging at the ends of his shirt, his brow furrowed in thought. "I saw her smile today. Like a real smile." Emma remained silent, allowing Henry to continue. She too noticed Regina smiling. Quite a lot, actually. And she could've swore it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the memory alone, and she had to physically shake her head to remove the mental image of the pain-in-the-ass Mayor that had somehow managed to make her feel all the emotions she'd worked her whole life to suppress. "I liked seeing her happy like that," he added, a small smile of his own gracing his feature. She nudged his shoulder with her arm.

"Well, I think that had more to do with the fact that you were talking to her for once, and it wasn't about me or the curse. I think she just misses you, kid." He sighed heavily, tugging at the strings of his hoodie.

"I guess I've been pretty mean, huh?"

"I don't think 'mean' is the right word," she answered, a sympathetic smile tugging at the edge of her mouth. "I'd say that… you've just been misguided. That's all. I'm sure if you apologize and stop calling her the Evil Queen, things might go back to normal." They turned down Mifflin Street, getting closer to his home.

"I don't really know what normal is. I can't ever remember things being any different than they are now. Not for a long time, anyway."

That all too familiar heaviness settled in Emma's stomach, the same odd weight that seemed to physically prevent her from leaving Storybrooke when she first dropped him off. Was he ever going to be happy with Regina? The panicked guilt began rising in her throat like acid, and she swallowed it down, remembering their conversation on the front walkway.

"_Do you love him?" she asked, barely above a whisper. The guilt was suddenly eating her alive, stealing her breath from her lungs, and she needed to know she was doing the right thing in leaving him there. Regina spun on her heel in the doorway of her home, glaring daggers at her._

"_Excuse me?" She spit the words like venom, the edges of her lips downturned into a wicked scowl, her eyebrows raised at this stranger's audacity to ask such a question._

"_Henry. Do you _love _him?" she asked, choking out the words as if they hurt her physically to say aloud. She swallowed the lump in her throat that suddenly felt like rocks, threatening to suffocate her at any minute._

"_Of course, I love him." Her words came out softer than Emma had expected, and didn't have the same biting tone that had come with her earlier threats. Her eyes filled with tears as the brunette slammed the door, her words echoing in her mind. She was expecting, almost hoping, that she would hear that faint buzzing noise in her ears, the one that normally accompanied someone's lie, but she hadn't heard it. She could feel that Regina was telling the truth, but she just had to be sure. So, she stayed._

Swallowing she refocused her thoughts. That was the Regina she met on that very first day in Storybrooke, not the one she had come to know. Now she realized that Regina was misunderstood. She was a single mother, struggling to pull off the "good cop, bad cop" routine single-handedly. She couldn't be as much of a fun parent if she was consistently being forced to be an authoritative one. Henry was being quite the troublemaker, sneaking off when he shouldn't and constantly telling her she's evil. She had her fair share of rules that Emma believed to be quite ridiculous, but that was just her overly well-mannered and politician way of doing things. Overall, Regina was doing her best with what she had, and she fell into the tiring routine of correcting her son who had grown to hate her, wishing desperately that things could be different.

"Now _you're _the one that's quiet," Henry said, interrupting her thoughts. She chuckled.

"I was also just thinking."

"About?" he asked, mimicking her earlier question.

"Maybe things won't return to 'normal'. Maybe things will simply get better."

"You really think so?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, kid. I do." She smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "As long as you promise to try to be nicer to your mom, okay? She's trying really hard for you and you saw the difference tonight at dinner. Now imagine how much things will improve if you try too." He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"And you'll keep coming around too, right?" Emma tilted her head in question, not understanding how that related to his brunette mother. "She seems happier now that you too aren't fighting all the time. Maybe you can help her by being her friend."

Emma chose not to respond, taking a moment to think of her relationship with Regina. She wasn't quite sure what they were. They fought like cats and dogs from the moment she showed up in Storybrooke. And yet, each time they met, their encounters seemed to be less and less about getting the upper hand. She didn't know what their relationship was becoming, nor did she really know what she wanted it to be. But becoming friends for Henry's sake seemed like a good place to start.

The two approached the house and walked side by side up the front walkway. Nearing the door, Emma shuffled her feet nervously, not sure if she should stay long enough to run into Regina again, or if she should start heading back toward the street to just wait on the sidewalk for him to get in the house safely. Her decision was made for her as Henry dug his small hand into his jean pocket and pulled out his house key. Reaching forward, he swiftly unlocked the door, stepped inside, and called, "Mom! I'm home!" He turned to face Emma asking, "Are you coming in?" Before she could even think to answer, Regina appeared in the front hallway, as if she had been not so patiently awaiting Henry's arrival in the nearby office.

"Miss Swan, you're surprisingly on time," Regina stated, brushing her hands across the front of her pants, ridding herself of imaginary lint. Emma half-heartedly rolled her eyes.

"And you greeted me at the door with a snarky remark exactly as expected."

Regina raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. She said nothing in response. Instead, she turned to Henry and said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get your shower? I'll be up in a moment to tuck you in."

Henry nodded before stepping outside the door, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist, pressing his face into her stomach.

"Thanks, Emma," came his muffled voice. She leaned over and placed her arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair with the other.

"Any time, kid."

She glanced up at Regina's worried expression, her eyes purposely avoiding the motherly scene before her that she seemed so often left out of, her jealously etched across sharp features. She had her arms wrapped around her midsection, a defensive stance she seemed to take when she was feeling uncomfortable, despite her usual ability to school her features. Emma bit her bottom lip before adding, "As long as your mom is okay with it."

Chocolate brown met emerald green, and Emma offered a small smile, assuring Regina that she meant what she said in her office those few days prior. She wanted to start over, and she didn't want her to feel neglected this time around. Henry pulled away, and glanced between the two, neither woman noticing his smug little smile that graced his small face. He released his arms from around Emma and approached his brunette mother with that same smile. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight. She hadn't seen him smile at her like that in so long. She brushed his hair from his eyes and returned the smile. In moments, his arms were wrapped around her thin waist, nuzzling in her stomach the same way he had Emma's.

"Thank you, Mom."

Tears burned the back of her eyes, a warm feeling flooding her body at the utter joy she felt at having her little boy back in her arms. She loosened his grip for a moment before bending down to his level, allowing him to snake his arms around her neck instead. She tucked her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on his lower back.

"You're welcome, Henry," she whispered gently.

Knowing that she couldn't hold him forever, no matter how much she wished to, she pulled away, swallowing down the lump in her throat. His grin was still plastered on his face as he turned and waved to Emma before running up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Regina rose to her feet, clearing her throat in an attempt to clear the awkwardness with it. The air felt dense and Emma was rocking on her heels again, the sight of the nervous Sheriff still as endearing as ever. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she chanced a look at Emma. She saw the pinkness to Emma's cheeks, despite the warm Storybrooke air, and she felt the need to say something.

"It seems like you two had a good time."

Emma looked up then, surprised at the lack of venom in her words. Normally, the Mayor commented on their good times together with such disdain, quickly followed by "And it'll be your last", or something to that effect, before storming off with Henry by her side. But this time, she seemed to be making conversation, despite not being one for small talk. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we did." She shoved her hands deeper in her pockets. "Thanks, Regina. For everything." Regina leaned against the door frame, her arms across her chest.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan."

Another awkward silence filled the air and Emma cursed herself for her inability to remain confident. Apparently, she lost all confidence when she wasn't purposely trying to push the Mayor's buttons, and she hated herself for that. She felt like a school girl with a crush. She straightened her posture, but still ran a hand nervously through her hair. Regina watched on in amusement. The Sheriff's uneasiness was apparent, and despite the positive steps in their relationship, she still liked to watch her squirm.

Emma took a step backward off the front porch, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "I'm uh. I'm gonna get going. But thanks again for letting me spend some time with Henry. Hopefully we can all do it again sometime." Regina certainly noticed that Emma had said "we can all", but chose not to comment on it. Instead, she stood up straight, her wicked smile perfectly in place.

"Oh, you're done fidgeting now?" Emma stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to invite you inside, dear. But watching you squirm on my front porch was just too enjoyable." Emma rolled her eyes, shoving her hands back in her pockets. "So, if you're done acting like a child who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar, feel free to come in for a drink." Without looking back, she turned and walked back into her foyer, knowing that Emma would be close behind. After a moment of pause, she did exactly as expected, pacing toward the door left open for her.

"I wasn't acting like a child," she called after Regina.

"Stop yelling, Miss Swan," she answered from the small office to the right of the foyer. "The neighbors might call the police to report a disturbance."

"I _am _the police!"

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, I won that election fair and square."

"Oh, please. That election was a sham."

As Emma entered the room, Regina was reaching into her liquor cabinet, grabbing two tumblers. She took a seat on the couch and waited for her to prepare their drinks. Their bickering was almost comforting, and Emma found herself beginning to relax. Arguing with Regina was something she was used to, and yet even that was different. It seemed to be routine for them to argue with one another, pushing buttons and trying to get the last word, but none of it seemed malicious anymore. Neither of them seemed to throw out insults that were quite so personal. Regina turned and handed Emma her glass.

"I'm not so sure I should be giving alcoholic beverages to someone childish enough to use phrases like 'fair and square'. I think I'd like a recount of those votes."

"I think it's far too late for that," she responded with a chuckle.

"I suppose so."

The silence that rested between them now was much less tense, and Regina found herself smiling into her glass as she took a sip. This atmosphere was different to them, and yet she found herself resting comfortably in the familiarity of it all. Maybe befriending Emma Swan wasn't such a bad idea after all. She had company with someone who didn't ask too many questions and who had put her first for once. Nearly everyone else in this cursed town had hurt her, betrayed her, or even simply inconvenienced her at one time or another. But Emma was new and exciting and a challenge. Her life had been routine and monotonous for 28 years, and now that her fears about losing Henry were beginning to subside, she realized that she might enjoy having her around, especially if that meant she could restore her relationship with her son.

However, there was that nagging thought in the back of her mind that she hated to think about. She had already discovered that Emma was the Savior and was supposedly destined to break her curse. The Evil Queen and the Savior couldn't be companionable, could they? It seemed to defy all odds. What if this was some kind of master plan that she had concocted with Henry to distract her enough to break her curse? If she was caught off guard, Emma could be doing any number of things to get Mary Margaret to convince David to leave Kathryn. And if they were able to fall in love without Kathryn in the way, well that might just very well break her precious curse that she had risked everything to enact. She wasn't about to befriend this blonde idiot who waltzed into town thinking she could….

"Regina, you're going to break that glass."

Her eyes shot up, dark and full of anger, her hands nearly shaking with rage. Her grip had drastically tightened around her tumbler of cider, and she instantly eased the tension in her hands. This was a constant battle for her; the battle between being happy and being cautious. She didn't let anyone in, and despite her heart's every protest to seek more than just mindless office sex with Emma, she wasn't sure she was able to let her walls down for anyone. Not since Daniel.

Lifting her eyes, she noticed that Emma was watching her intently, her brow furrowed in concern. She rarely blinked, taking in every line and crease in Regina's now stone-cold expression. The Mayor was one of the most emotionally intense people that Emma had ever met, yet she was certain that she had only seen that mask of indifference and emotionlessness slip a handful of times. Emma could practically feel the intense emotions radiating from Regina when she was near her. When she took the chainsaw to her apple tree, she hadn't bothered to hide her blind rage. But when she had asked the older woman if she loved Henry, that was a time in which she did her absolute best to continue her display of dominance and confidence, yet Emma could feel her hurt and sadness from across the walkway. She didn't have any explanation for it, except that she and Regina were much alike in that respect. Emma had been hurt beyond repair from a lifetime full of neglect and heartbreak. So, she shut everyone out, only showing the emotions that would ward off anyone trying to exploit her in moments of vulnerability. Knowing her own answer for why she had the same tendencies, she took a risk and asked the Mayor for her own answer.

"Why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?" she snapped, immediately defensive. Emma didn't flinch. Instead, she sipped her drink and pressed on.

"Why do you feel the need to act so... emotionless?"

"Excuse me? I do _not _act emotionless, Miss Swan."

"Okay, emotionless isn't the right word. Because you certainly show when you're angry." She sighed, swirling the amber cider around in her glass. Regina tried not to flinch when the drink came close to the edge, nearly spilling on her carpet. "I guess," she continued, "that you really only show certain emotions. You show when you're angry, and you show that you care for Henry. But you don't ever show when you're sad or upset or… I don't know. Happy?"

Regina crossed and uncrossed her legs, suddenly feeling like she was under a microscope. She had no idea that Emma paid such close attention to her, and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like this line of questioning, and at the moment, her previous train of thought had convinced her that she wasn't a huge fan of the woman asking the questions either.

"Maybe you're just not around to witness when I am happy, Miss Swan. As usually you irritate me." Emma smirked at her and suddenly she had the urge to smack it off.

"Now that's not true, Madame Mayor." She leaned forward so she could lower her voice but still be heard. "I've seen you quite passionate before." Regina's cheeks flushed, despite her otherwise neutral expression. "You seemed pretty pleased with me when you were coming completely undone on your very own desk." She swallowed thickly, desperately needing to get the upper hand again.

"Yes, well I can say the same for you, Sheriff. As I recall, a very similar situation occurred in your office as well." Emma nodded.

"That it did, Regina. And you seemed pretty damn pleased with yourself that time. But I don't think that you would have kissed me the way that you did if you were only happy that I begged for sex, Regina. And by the way, you can't blame me for that. You have a very talented mouth and I'd be a fool to not put my pride aside for just a minute." Regina immediately stood from her chair and placed her glass on the table.

"And you're a fool for wishing to talk about this. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to put my son to bed."

Emma stood swiftly, grasping gently at Regina's hand. The Mayor turned, her eyes falling to the strong fingers wrapped softly around her wrist, and then rose to the emerald green ones staring intently back at her. Her heart was thumping so loud in her chest that she was nearly certain the blonde could hear it. Her tongue flicked out to wet red painted lips, and immediately felt her body shiver as those same green eyes watched the movement of her tongue with fascination. Emma had leaned impossibly closer, their lips inches apart. Regina's hands moved of their own accord to the collar of Emma's hideous red jacket. Her hands were twitching, unsure if they wanted to shove her away, or pull her into a kiss that she so desperately wanted. Time seemed to freeze for a brief moment as a pale bottom lip gently caressed her own. Her brown eyes never left Emma's green ones. She was waiting, torn again between cautiousness and impulsivity. And then she felt warm breath against her lips as Emma whispered, "Go to Henry. I'll be here when you come down."

Regina nodded in response, releasing Emma's jacket. She realized that she was suddenly breathing heavy, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, a small tremble rippling from her hands to her shoulders. She immediately turned and left the room. She swiftly ascended the stairs and turned the corner before leaning against the wall outside her son's room. She closed her eyes and took a moment to recollect herself. It seemed that despite her best efforts, Emma was the only one able to make her fall apart like this, and she wasn't sure if she really hated it as much as she wanted to. She was supposed to despise this woman, and yet here she was making her tremble at the thought of a kiss alone. Emma was the first person, besides Henry, to make her feel something other than rage, and it was oddly pleasant. There had to be a way to stop her from breaking the curse. But now wasn't the time to think on it. Right now, all she wanted was to tuck her son into bed, and sprint back down those stairs to kiss that infuriatingly smug smirk off that stunningly beautiful face.

After slowing her breathing and returning her heart rate to normal, she knocked quietly on her son's door. She heard a quiet "Come in" from within the room and gently nudged the door open. She found him putting his clothes into his laundry basket before crawling into his bed. She watched him with a fond smile on her face, his black and white plaid pajamas reminding her that he was still her little boy, despite how grown up he seemed at times. He lifted the covers and slid beneath them, nestling himself comfortably onto his pillows. She then crossed the distance between them, pulling his covers up to his chest, and then taking a seat beside him. She brushed his hair from his face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to his warm forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

She stood from the bed, straightening the covers as she rose to her feet, and then turned to the door. Before she got too far, Henry called after her.

"Hey, Mom?" She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Um." He scrunched his face up a little, as if he was still unsure of himself. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Henry, sweetie." She came back into the room, sitting in her spot on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand comfortingly over his, rubbing soft circles on the back of it with her thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been very nice to you lately."

"And what makes you say that?"

Henry nervously bit his bottom lip and wiggled himself into more of a sitting position. "Well, the whole Evil Queen thing for starters." Regina visibly winced, and Henry felt the pang of guilt sting him in his chest. Emma was right. "I'm sorry I've been so terrible, Mom. I really had a good time with you tonight. I hope we can do it again sometime." Regina gave him a small, sad smile.

"You spent most of your time tonight with Emma, dear."

"Yeah, but I meant that I enjoyed our time at dinner. I liked talking to you. I've missed you."

Regina fought back the tears that were burning at the back of her eyes. Her breath wouldn't leave her lungs, and for a moment, she just looked at him. This almost seemed too good to be true. She had to be sure.

"I've missed you too, Henry. But can I ask you something?" He simply nodded his head. "Did Emma tell you to say that to me?"

"Not exactly." He nibbled on his bottom lip before sighing. "She just brought it to my attention that you really do a lot for me, and that I haven't been all that grateful." Her gaze softened at the thought of Emma standing up for her.

"It's quite alright, Henry." She brushed his hair back from his forehead, wondering how she missed that it was getting so long. "I haven't been the greatest mother as of late, and I hope you can forgive me." He nodded vigorously, his grin returning to his small face. "Good. Thank you." She kissed his forehead. "Let's just agree to both try a little harder to make things better between us, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

She stood and offered him one last smile before whispering, "Goodnight, Henry." She shut off the light and stepped out into the hallway. In that moment, she allowed her tears to slip down her cheeks, her emotions only heightened from her glass of strong cider. She could always tell when her son was lying to her, and he was being honest when he said that Emma had only reminded him that Regina was truly trying. And she could hear the sincerity in his voice when he had offered her an apology. As much as she had hated Emma when she first arrived, it seemed that things were only improving. Henry was once again willing to see her as his mother and not just the Evil Queen, and Emma was providing some sort of odd happiness that she hadn't felt in so long. She knew that this could end terribly and that somehow the Sheriff was destined to break her curse, but right now, all she knew was that Emma was giving her a chance she didn't quite deserve. She was giving her a chance to be happy here, and wasn't that the whole point of this curse? Maybe Rumpelstiltskin was wrong.

She walked toward her own bedroom where she sat on the edge of the bed and removed her heels. She then returned to the staircase and quietly descended them one at a time. Her bare feet hit the wood floor at the bottom sending a small shiver coursing through her body, but the alcohol and her remaining arousal still had her warm. She edged closer to her in-home office and watched as Emma poured herself another glass. Regina was unsure how many she drank while she was upstairs, but by the small tremors in her hands and the way she was barely able to stand upright, it was safe to assume she'd had a few. She stepped slowly into the room, catching Emma's eye, but she never looked up.

"There you are, Madame Mayor," she purred. She seemed much more confident, and her words didn't come out as slurred as Regina had expected them to. She arched her brow, adding, "I was beginning to think that you'd never come back down." Regina walked over to retrieve her glass, finishing it in one swift drink, before refilling it.

"I was talking to my son before I tucked him in," she offered as an explanation. Emma just smirked at her and sat down unceremoniously on the couch, eyeing the way that Regina's shirt was unbuttoned another button and was straining against her chest. The brunette noticed, but carried on.

"Did you say anything to him about me this evening?"

Emma's eyes once again shot up to meet Regina's, the panic suddenly starting to settle into her stomach, her buzz beginning to fade. _'I've already fucked this up,' _she thought. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, holding her glass between her shaking hands. Regina's face remained passive, despite the amusement she felt once again at making the blonde nervous.

"Well, I just told him to lay off the Evil Queen stuff, you know? I wasn't trying to step on your toes as a parent or anything. I mean, we just had that talk, and you made it quite clear that I have no right to Henry." She looked to the ground and began spinning her glass slowly, her hands needing something to do. She didn't notice Regina beginning to stand, slowly crossing the distance between them. "He's a great kid. I just think that he's taking the Evil Queen thing a little too far." Regina stopped momentarily, that small feeling of guilt creeping up the back of her neck. She ignored it and continued moving closer to the blonde lost in her hazy thoughts. "I can see how hard you're trying, Regina. And he sees that now too. I'm sorry for any stress I've put on your relationship with him." She'd reached the Sheriff sitting on her couch, and she gently pulled her glass from her fidgeting hands. She downed its remnants before placing the glass on the coffee table behind her. This caught her attention, but she continued to ramble, the alcohol loosening her up. "I don't really know what's happening between us, but I don't want to screw this up." Regina placed the knuckle of her index finger under her chin and lifted her gaze, smiling down at her with a small genuine smile. She leaned closer to parted pink lips, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Stop talking, Miss Swan."

With that, she leaned in and kissed her hard, slipping her hand to the nape of Emma's neck, tugging her closer. Reacting immediately, the blonde placed her hands on her hips in return and pulled her forward and down onto her lap. Welcoming the change in position, she slid her legs on either side of the intoxicated Sheriff and pressed their chests together. Delighted at the moan she heard in response, she smiled into the kiss before nipping lightly at the bottom lip so eagerly seeking her own once more. She could feel the effect of the alcohol on her senses, as their kisses seemed sloppy, and admittedly wet. Their movements were not the delicate dance of lips, teeth, and tongue so perfectly in sync that it shook Regina to her very core. No, these kisses were hungry and uncoordinated, seeming to simply fulfill a need, acting as a means to achieve an end. However, she felt much more than the arousal coating her inner thighs. Her heart was pounding rapidly against her rib cage, and it was more than the physical exertion of her hazy mind attempting to press her core against Emma's thighs. Her heart was elated, and yet equally nervous, Emma's words of _'I don't want to screw this up,'_ echoing in her mind. She hadn't felt this happy since… no. She couldn't think of him now. Not while Emma's hands had moved from her hips to the button of her slacks, attempting, and failing, to get them unbuttoned.

She gently removed Emma's fumbling fingers from her button and replaced them with her own, her lover's hands easily finding their way to her chest, groping and massaging her until her nipples were pebbled beneath the fabric. Her usually deft fingers seemed to also be suffering from her quickly consumed alcohol, as they kept slipping and not entirely unbuttoning her pants. She couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. She broke the kiss and laughed softly as her forehead rested gingerly against the blonde's.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, her hands ceasing their movements and coming to rest on Regina's thighs.

"If we're too intoxicated to unbutton my dress pants," she supplied, laughing once again, "I think we may be too intoxicated to be touching one another." Emma returned the laugh.

"That's a fair point." She rubbed her palms lovingly along the brunette's thighs, no longer attempting to arouse her, but rather to comfort her. "And I'm not gonna lie. I was pretty nervous about Henry being right upstairs."

"You're right." A bright smile crossed her face as she looked into green eyes filled with warmth.

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered, her emotional walls slightly lowered due to her inebriated state. "I just think that your concern for the well-being of our son is rather endearing." Emma lowered her head to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face, but she gripped her chin gently and brought her gaze back to her own. "And so is your rarely seen shyness, dear." She kissed her ever so gently, attempting with all her might to ignore her still aching core.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, kissing the corner of her mouth, and then her cheek, continuing to place soft kisses across her face.

"You said 'our son'."

The Mayor paused for a moment and leaned back to look into emerald green again. She brushed her thumb gently over her cheek, caressing soft skin, studying every line and feature. The Sheriff's heart was racing, as Regina had never been this intimate with her before. And then she slipped and said 'our son'. She wasn't sure what to think of all this, but the alcohol had made her thoughts fuzzy and she couldn't stay on the same thought for longer than a few moments. However, Regina had tried her hardest to think of a proper response for her slip, and yet she had none.

"I suppose I did."

"Why?"

"Well, you gave birth to him." Emma frowned, her disappointment clearly written on her face, hoping for a better reason than that. "But," she continued. "He obviously very much enjoys your time together. And as of late, I can say that I'm inclined to agree with him. You can be somewhat pleasurable to be around." A smirk pulled at the edges of the younger woman's mouth. "You're making as much of an effort as I am, and without your encouragement, I'm not sure Henry would have ever been willing to give me a chance again." She sighed, feeling long fingers intertwine with her own on her lap. "So, thank you."

"I think that's a talent of yours."

"What is?" Regina lifted her head to meet her gaze again.

"You said that I'm only somewhat pleasurable to be around. I think you're the only person I know that's capable of making a compliment still sound like an insult."

She yelped when a playful slap landed against her bicep, Regina's mouth covering her own once again, slightly muffling the sound. The kiss increased in passion and vigor. Their residual arousal was peaked once again, despite their emotional intermission, the alcohol heightening their emotions and lowering their guarded walls. Hands groped and pulled, hair was tugged and quiet moans escaped their throats, until Emma pressed gently against Regina's shoulders, separating them.

"I should really go."

Regina nodded her agreement with a small smile, standing and adjusting her clothes slightly. When she extended a hand to help Emma up from the couch, she noticed that the woman could barely stand on her own two feet.

"Emma, you really shouldn't leave. You're blind drunk, dear. And I'm worried you won't make it home."

"Wow," she said slowly. "Calling me Emma _and _admitting you're worried about me? Jeez, you really have had too much to drink." Regina playfully rolled her eyes, but her hand shot out to catch her arm as she wobbled again. "I'm just gonna walk, 'Gina. It's okay." She took a step forward, but Regina stood directly in her way, placing both hands on her shoulders. She blinked her own eyes a few times to let them adjust before giving her the same glare she reserved for Henry when his attitude needed checked.

"Upstairs, Miss Swan. You're staying here. You can retrieve your car in the morning."

"So, I get to stay in your room?" she purred, closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and burying her head in her neck, silky brown locks tickling her nose as she nibbled gently on olive skin.

"This, dear," she began, nudging Emma away from her, "is the very reason that you have to stay in the guest room."

"Damn," she pouted, tucking her hands in her jean pockets.

Regina tugged her hand free, laced their fingers together, and guided her toward the stairs. Both leaning on one railing, as well as each other, they slowly but surely made their way up the large staircase, Emma only tripping once. She pulled her toward the left and passed Henry's room, into the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. Emma sat at the edge of the bed and removed her jeans, watching intently as Regina's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her exposed pale legs and purple underwear. She nibbled her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to resist the urge not to paw all over her.

Once her pants were removed, she pulled down the covers and crawled into bed, her tank top still on. Regina walked to the side of the bed and brushed a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes. In the pale moonlight shining through the window, Emma looked so much like Henry, scrunching up her nose while she yawned, barely covering it with her hand. She smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door.

An uncontrollably large smiled graced her face and refused to leave as she made what seemed to be the longest journey of her life to her own master bedroom down the hall. She swayed only slightly as she removed her clothes and uncharacteristically tossed them on the chair by her nightstand, hoping to just deal with them in the morning. She found a pair of silk pajamas and put them on before crawling into bed. It was only then, for the first time in 28 years, that her bed seemed somewhat cold and empty, and the very person she wanted to fill it was right down the hall.

'_I don't want to screw it up,'_ she heard once more in her mind. She smiled, beginning to think that this could be the start of something good. With the thought of her blonde beauty ever present in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are my favorite! :) If you'd like, let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know there's a decent gap here between posts, but I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Emma groaned and rolled over, shutting off her alarm on her phone. She had no memory of setting it, but seeing that it was 6:30 and Henry woke for school at 7:15, she was happy she did. She rubbed her palms against her eyes and wiped the back of her hand around the corner of her mouth where she had apparently drooled. She surely had a headache, but it was not as terrible as she assumed it would be considering the amount of cider she drank. She sighed, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and nearly laughed at how ridiculous she looked. Her hair was in disarray, her makeup was smeared, and she had a red lipstick prints along her neck. She stood and ran her fingers through blonde curls, hoping to at least make herself look a little more presentable.

She wiggled herself back into her jeans and turned to grab her cell phone from the nightstand when she noticed a glass of water, aspirin, and a brand-new toothbrush still in the package. There was a small note that was written in that irritatingly perfect handwriting that was so unmistakably Regina.

_I thought you might need the aspirin for your inevitable headache._

_The bathroom is down the hall to your right._

She smiled and shook her head before swallowing the pills and grabbing the toothbrush. She found the bathroom easily, recognizing quickly that it must be the one that Henry used. She realized that she had never been on the upper floor of the Mills Mansion and found that it was oddly interesting to suddenly be granted this inside look. She was not surprised to find the bathroom tidy and clean, just as Regina would have instructed Henry to keep it, but a small, sad smile graced her face at the sight of the Star Wars toothbrush in the holder attached to the wall. She had her moment of self-loathing, hating that she had missed the opportunity to be a part of raising Henry. Knowing that had she not given him up, he wouldn't have turned out as wonderfully as he did, she decided that now wasn't the time to dwell on regrets. She quickly brushed her teeth and wiped the smudges from her face and neck, hoping that her residual makeup would be enough to get her through the morning. She tied her hair back in a loose ponytail and quietly headed down the stairs.

She was greeted at the base of the steps by the aroma of strong coffee wafting from the kitchen. As if a character in a cartoon, she breathed in deeply and followed the scent into the kitchen. But as she stepped through the threshold, the smell of coffee was forgotten. Regina was standing at the counter near the coffee pot, clad in her silk pajamas and a small robe. Her hair was slightly tousled from sleep, but Emma could see that she had run her fingers through it a few times, similar to her own attempts to look somewhat presentable. Her feet were bare, and for the first time, she noticed how tiny the Mayor looked. She was aware of their height difference, but without her power suits and towering heels, she looked quite small. She resisted the urge to walk up behind her and wrap her arms around the older woman's waist, burying her face in her neck.

Something about the scene before her felt so domestic. It felt like waking up to find her long-time girlfriend preparing coffee for her before sending her off to work, and then ensuring their son was ready for school shortly after. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, kiss her goodbye sweetly, and promise to see her later. Never in her whole life had Emma ever felt so drawn to something so permanent. She couldn't explain it, but she also knew that she couldn't have what she was seeking. Not right now anyway. She had to be very cautious not to push Regina too far. She was a very closed off person, much like Emma herself, and the blonde feared that if she pushed too far too soon, she would lose her chance forever. Instead, she opted for a slightly more distant approach than directly hands on.

"Mm, I think I may have just found a miracle cure for hangovers."

"And what is that, dear?" Regina purred.

Emma's knees buckled. Her voice was deeper than normal, slightly raspier from sleep, and the younger woman suddenly found herself flustered. Regina finished pouring creamer into her coffee before turning around, a smug smirk on pink, unpainted lips. Emma took a moment to take in her appearance. Her mouth fell slightly open at how stunningly beautiful the Mayor was in her natural state. Her face was completely void of makeup, and yet she looked even more gorgeous.

She clenched her fists at her side for a moment, attempting to control the sudden urge to sprint across the kitchen, lift Regina onto the counter, and kiss her senseless. In the silence that filled those following seconds, Regina became nervous, thinking her appearance was not quite enough for her blonde guest. She looked down to the floor, cheeks flushed, as she pulled her robe closer to her chest, resting her hand at her collarbone. And that adorable shyness and sudden insecurity was enough to push Emma over the edge.

She paced quickly across the kitchen, placing the knuckle of her index finger under the brunette's chin, lifting her gaze from the floor. She smiled that contagious smile of hers and looked down at her, her nervous expression pulling at her heartstrings.

"Seeing you first thing in the morning is the miracle cure to end all illness, babe. It should be illegal to be this naturally beautiful." Regina's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, as she bit her bottom lip.

"Emma…" she whispered. She didn't have a better response. This was all so new to her. It seemed like yesterday they were at each other's throats, and now, the blonde was able to reduce her to a puddle of insecure emotions, flushed cheeks, and butterflies. She even called her 'babe', a silly pet name she had never heard in the Enchanted Forest. But once she heard it here in this world, she vowed that she'd catch someone on fire if they ever called her such a demeaning name. And yet here she was smiling shyly, thinking that she'd never tire of hearing that very same name leave Emma's lips.

Emma moved her hand from her chin to the back of her neck, closing the small distance between them, placing a chaste kiss on soft lips. She pulled away and rested their foreheads together, her free hand falling to her curvaceous hip. The older woman sighed, breathing in the mint of her freshly brushed teeth and the faint unique and somewhat indescribable scent that always seemed to follow Emma. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hands came to rest at the Sheriff's lower back, gripping the soft fabric of her tank top in her hands, anchoring herself to the fact that this was reality. With a sigh, the brunette placed her hand on the other woman's cheek and gently pulled away.

"You should drink your coffee if you expect to get to work on time, Sheriff." She turned and grabbed the other coffee from the counter, the smell of cinnamon drifting up from the creamy liquid, and handed it to her. "And you best hurry, unless you want to explain to Henry the real reason you spent the night."

"I prefer to keep my alcohol tolerance, or lack thereof, between you and me, thank you."

Emma smiled at her over her cup before taking her first sip. She moaned quietly as the steaming liquid soothingly warmed her from the inside out, pleasantly surprised that her lover had guessed correctly as to how she preferred her morning coffee. Regina's eyes darkened at the sound, and she suddenly wished that she had woken the blonde in a _very_ different way this morning.

The two women shared their coffee in a peaceful quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Emma had eventually decided to sit at the stool along the island, leaning on her forearms while cradling her mug. Regina was leaning with her back against the opposite counter, her eyes roaming over the tired, yet happy features of her guest. When their eyes would meet, they both quickly looked away, each missing the other blush nervously. Something drastic had changed between them, yet neither wanted to talk about what exactly that was.

A soft beeping from upstairs interrupted the silence, and Regina recognized that as the sound of Henry's alarm. Without making a sound, Emma set her mug down and mouthed to the older woman that she would have to go. She nodded in understanding and watched as the blonde sneaked around the island to grab her keys and head for the door. A small sense of sadness crept over her as she watched blonde curls bounce on her way to the door. She turned away and stirred mindlessly at her coffee, trying to digest her own sudden fondness for the Sheriff, when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder gently turning her around. Startled and the cup forgotten, she spun around to find Emma at her side once more, pressing their lips together in a frantic and desperate kiss. She felt teeth pull at her bottom lip, and with a small whimper, she parted her lips, allowing her lover's tongue to seek out her own, her hands immediately seeking purchase in soft, white cotton once again.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun, and Emma leaned toward her ear, whispering, "I hope I see you soon." In seconds, she offered her a wink and sneaked out the front door, never making a single sound, leaving Regina in the wake of their whirlwind morning romance. The smile on her face just didn't want to leave, and she struggled desperately to school her features when she heard small feet thumping down the stairs in a way that she normally would have scolded the boy for. But this morning, she just couldn't find the heart to yell at him.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Morning."

His face was scrunched up, and he eyed his mom suspiciously, as she was abnormally chipper. He moved to the refrigerator and grabbed the bowl of fresh fruit, placing it on the island. He eyed his mother again, who seemed to have drifted off into her own world, running her fingers along her bottom lip. Henry smirked. Something was up. He grabbed a bowl from another cupboard and scooped some fruit into it, putting significantly less than his mother normally required of him, as he hated eating breakfast. But she never noticed, as she was too busy stirring her coffee for the millionth time, a huge grin seeming permanently in place. Henry just smiled at her, eating his fruit, before he finally finished. He placed his bowl in the sink and headed back toward the stairs to brush his teeth, entirely unnoticed by his usually anal mother.

Running down the stairs again, book bag in hand, he headed toward the study to grab his math book that he had left in there the night before after doing homework. When he grabbed the book from the edge of his mother's desk, he noticed a pile of red sitting on the couch. He set his book down and grabbed the object, discovering it to be Emma's leather jacket. His smile only grew as he returned to the kitchen, jacket and book bag in hand.

"Hey, Mom. Was Emma here last night?"

Regina snapped her head up, pulling herself from her revere. She had to decide, and fast, what she was going to tell Henry.

"No, she wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well," he said, holding up her jacket, "she was wearing this yesterday, and it was sitting on the couch in the study."

"Oh, yes," she answered, somewhat nervously. She had been lying to him about being the Evil Queen for the last few years. It shouldn't have been so difficult to tell a little white lie, but something inside her had suddenly made her feel so guilty. She struggled to keep the trembling out of her voice. "She came in for a drink last night after I tucked you in, and then she left."

"Oh."

He nodded his head, but he could tell his mother was lying. He almost always could, but it seemed to be getting harder for her to continue trying to deceive him. Maybe someday, she'd be brave enough to tell him the truth about her past life.

He'd done some thinking last night before bed, and this morning's events just further proved his theory. Emma had been here. And by the warm cinnamon coffee sitting on the counter, she had been there just that morning. He made sure to take his conversation with Emma to heart, as he did acknowledge that calling his mother the Evil Queen did hurt her, and that she clearly did miss him. But what Emma didn't know, and what Henry figured out, was that it hurt Regina because she didn't _want_ to be the Evil Queen. Not anymore, at least. She was changing for the better, mostly through his other mother's help it seemed. Emma wasn't able to see her as the Evil Queen, not only because she didn't believe in magic, but because she was only seeing this changing side of Regina. She saw that she loved her son and was capable of much more passion and affection than she let on, not that she was the ruthless mass murderer described in Henry's book. At the moment, Henry wasn't sure what to make of this theory. He didn't know why their relationship was changing, but he knew that it had to be something major for the Queen to suddenly find it difficult to be ruthless and power hungry. He just hoped that whatever was happening would eventually be enough to break the curse.

Mother and son stared at one another for what seemed to Regina like eternity, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Henry shrugged and draped the jacket over the stool at the island. He tugged his bag over his shoulder and asked, "So you'll make sure she gets that back?" As she answered with a nod, not trusting her shaky voice, he added, "I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon." His smug smile let her know that he knew more than he was letting on, and she swallowed the sudden worry that rose in her throat.

He crossed the distance between them before wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a tight hug. "Goodbye, Mom. I'll see you later." He walked toward the door, adjusting his heavy bag, before glancing over his shoulder and adding, "I love you."

Finding her voice, she answered, "I love you too, Henry. Be safe." He smiled at her one last time before walking to the bus stop, leaving her in the kitchen to wrap her mind around the events of her morning.

**[X]**

The Sheriff sat at her desk, twirling her pen between her fingers, chewing nervously at the loose nail on the thumb of her other hand. She had been staring at the same vandalism report for going on 30 minutes now and still wasn't sure if she retained a single piece of information. She got to the station around 45 minutes prior after stopping at her shared loft to get a quick shower and pu on makeup. She was hoping that she could avoid her roommate all together, but Mary Margaret was up and making breakfast for herself when Emma arrived.

xxx

"Oh, there you are! I was getting worried," she called to her as she walked through the door. "Where have you been all night? I thought you weren't working late."

"Oh, I uh. I met up with Henry and Regina at the diner after work. And when I walked him home, she invited me in for a drink." Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline. Emma began to panic, desperately trying to recover. "She wanted to talk about my rules for being allowed to see Henry now." Her roommate nodded in understanding.

"That's a start. At least you don't have to sneak around to see him, right?"

"Yeah, it's a great start." She rubbed her hand along the back of her neck. She had yet to explain why she spent the night. "So, uh. She was giving me all the rules, and you know how hard it is to talk to her."

"Boy, do I."

"Right. So, I had a few drinks too many, and she didn't want her Sheriff 'making a drunk fool of herself all around town'" she added, throwing up air quotes at her last words. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mayor Mills."

She let out a small relieved sigh. Certainly her lie would be believable. She had enough arguments with Regina to know what her sass sounded like and convincing Mary Margaret that she hadn't actually wanted to stay at the mansion wasn't that far-fetched considering that everyone in town still assumed they hated one another.

"Of course, I wasn't about to ruin what little progress I made with her, so I crashed in the guest room and left this morning. But we're working things out so that I get to see Henry more."

"That's wonderful, Emma," her roommate said, returning to her breakfast at the stove.

The Sheriff closed her eyes and thought to herself, '_Crisis averted,_' before walking past the kitchen and into the bathroom for a shower.

xxx

Her buzzing phone pulled her from her thoughts. She slid the unread report aside and opened her phone, finding a message from Regina.

'_Leaving your jacket behind is something I can understand_,' the message read. '_But please explain, Miss Swan, how you managed to leave just one sock under the bed_.'

She laughed to herself, immediately typing a response.

'_I didn't realize I left it, honestly.'_

She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, debating on whether she should take the risk and push a little further after how well this morning went. She took the leap.

'_When I bring my sock over to find its mate, maybe I'll get lucky too.'_

She stared at her phone waiting for a response, but the machine remained silent. She knew that time seemed to move slower the longer she stared at it, so she set it aside and attempted to read her report again; however, she was easily distracted, glancing at her still open phone every 15 seconds or so, praying that she'd see those little gray dots preparing her for an answer. After a painfully long three minutes, she received her reply.

'_I don't mind that the sock was left here. I was just unaware that you could be so dense as to not notice your missing sock while leaving my house with only one on. Regarding your luck, I suppose you'll have to bring your sock by while Henry is at a second therapy session tonight to see about that.'_

Even in text, this woman maintained the ability to irritate her and turn her on simultaneously. She typed her response with a smirk.

'_I tucked them in my pocket while leaving in a hurry, and I guess I didn't realize I dropped one. On the other hand, I don't think you have much room to talk, Madame Mayor. You left my apartment without underwear. Unless you have a secret habit of walking around commando, I'd say you're just as forgetful. Should I come by around 5 to test my luck?'_

Almost immediately, she saw the gray dots appear, and she couldn't stop her smile from spreading.

'_Just because you have an odd habit of taking people's undergarments doesn't mean that I'm forgetful. You don't need a trail of missing clothing to have an excuse to see me, Miss Swan. Although I suppose I'm flattered. Your missing sock and I will be waiting for you at ten after. Try to be on time, as Henry's session is only an hour.'_

As she read the message, she felt heat wash over her in waves, leaving dampness between her thighs and an ache she knew would be there for nearly her entire shift. Meeting Regina at 5:10 gave the two women nearly 50 minutes. And oh, the things they could do in 50 minutes. Determined to distract herself from her wet panties with reports, she typed her last reply.

'_Have those pesky clothes I keep snatching already off when I get there and time won't be an issue. That I can promise.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the steamy cliffhanger again... I know, I'm terrible for that. ;) As always, reviews/comments are so greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNING: There is a brief mention of rape in this chapter. It is not related directly to the plot, but rather to character backstory. Another reminder is that all opinions belong to their respective characters. Their perspective is based on their life experiences and not necessarily my own beliefs. 
> 
> Additionally, for those that are uncomfortable continuing to read this chapter, please feel free to message me, and I will happily provide a summary so you don't miss key plot points and can continue to enjoy the story in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for being such a wonderful audience.

At exactly five o'clock when her shift ended, Emma locked up the station and sprinted to her car. Making it to Mifflin Street in record time, she parked her car further down the street, to avoid being seen outside the Mayor's house, and walked rapidly down the sidewalk. Her heart was racing, and she wasn't sure if it was from her haste to get to the house or the mental image of a naked Regina that kept floating around her mind. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she slowed to a normal pace as she tugged it out of her pocket. She saw the message was from Regina and her heart sank. She assumed she was going to cancel. She swiped open the phone.

'_There is a spare key under the mat. Bring it in with you.'_

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, willing her suddenly weak legs to continue their journey to the house. Taking a deep breath, she started in a near full sprint to reach the door. She found the key as promised and slipped quietly inside, locking the door behind her. She set the key down on the nearby table in the entryway and pulled off her boots, knowing Regina would throw a fit if she wore her shoes in the house.

The house was quiet. Emma felt a little uneasy as she took another step inside. She waited for the older woman to suddenly appear, but the silence remained, and her nerves and insecurities began to creep up her skin like tiny bugs.

_‘Is she just playing a trick on me? Is this all some sort of joke?’ _she thought.

Slipping backward into toxic territory, she mulled over the idea that this could be Regina’s convoluted ruse to really be sure Emma knew she meant nothing to her in the hopes she’d finally leave Storybrooke. In that moment, she wouldn’t have even been surprised if Regina would wait until she left to return home and claim something was missing, forcing her to spend the night in that dingy cell that only ever sees company when Leroy gets a little too rowdy. As she pulled her phone from her jeans, sarcastic and rather rude words on the tip of her tongue, she heard a noise from upstairs.

She put the device back in her pocket and walked to the bottom of the steps, listening closer. She heard it again, but this time, she instantly recognized that sound. That was the delightfully arousing sound of Regina moaning, a sound that she would not soon forget. She quietly ascended a few steps and then stopped, as if her anxious thoughts were holding her still.

_‘Is she in there with someone else? I think she’s trying to make a statement, and I hear it loud and clear.’_

Now she nearly convinced herself fully that this was another one of Regina’s games to remind her that this isn’t some exclusive relationship. Things got a little too complicated, and now she’s drawing that line in the sand. It’s sex and nothing more. Her face reddened which only furthered her frustration. Unsure if she was embarrassed for misreading this whole situation or upset that she’d even wanted it to be something more, she growled to herself, balling her hands in fists. What she did know for sure was that she was jealous, although she chose to completely ignore the heavy implications that came with that. Instead, she felt that little green envy take control of her body, and she swiftly bounded up the remaining stairs.

The sounds grew louder, but the Sheriff was attentive and noted that she only heard Regina's voice. Her moans and sighs were not coming in rapid succession like someone in the throes of passion, but rather dispersed and separated by lengthy pauses. Confused and still jealous, she made her way to the bedroom door, the last barrier between her and the delicious throaty moans of her lover. Taking a deep breath, she peeked her head around the hinged wood and nearly swallowed her tongue. 

In the middle of the bedroom, a very naked Regina lay with her legs spread apart and knees slightly bent. Her skillful right hand was making leisurely circles with her middle finger, the slippery sound meeting Emma's ears and sending electric arousal straight to her core. The brunette's left hand was tugging lightly on a dusky, pert nipple. Her eyes were closed, head leaned to the side, as another moan fell from red, plump lips. Once Emma regained the ability to move, she stepped further into the room, the creaking of the door grabbing Regina's attention.

"Oh, there you are, Sheriff," she purred, her voice low and laced with arousal. "I thought you'd never come." She chuckled. "Well, you would certainly _come_ if you'd stop standing there and undress, dear." Without a word, the younger woman practically ripped her clothes off in an attempt to rid herself of all her unnecessary clothing. Regina watched with a smug smirk, her hands slowly continuing their ministrations.

"I'm sorry I got started without you, but I thought that if I had to wait much longer, I would've had to finish all by myself," she said, feigning innocence. Emma was gloriously naked now, and dark brown eyes raked over her creamy skin. The predatory look in her eyes gave the Sheriff her voice back, as she crawled onto the bed and over the woman taunting her.

"We both know that's not true," she stated matter-of-factly. The woman beneath her raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but her breath hitched in her throat when the younger woman leaned closer and brushed their lips together before adding, "You like the way I do it better."

She pressed their lips together in a firm kiss, loving the way she whimpered upon contact. Regina wrapped her arm around her neck before pulling her down on top of her. Their bodies were flush against one another, warm skin against warmer skin, and Emma felt her sex clench at the feeling. They'd never before had the opportunity to feel their naked bodies pressed together, as their sexual encounters always happened somewhere too risky for them both to strip entirely. But here, on top of Regina's queen size bed, covers beneath them forgotten, the two women were granted the opportunity to fully explore one another.

Emma wrapped her fingers around Regina's slender wrist, pulling her hand up from between her own legs. She broke the kiss, she smiled widely as she brought those wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them in, swirling her tongue around the tips. The older woman's mouth fell open as she watched intently, becoming impossibly more aroused. When Emma had finished cleaning her fingers, the Mayor pulled her back down for another heated kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on Emma's tongue.

Their lips glided across one another's in that same synchrony, tongues languidly caressing each other, while Regina's lower body sought out more contact. She maneuvered the blonde more on top of her, wiggling one of her own thighs between the Sheriff's, the blonde quickly catching onto her movements and assisting in the position change. She kissed her way down her sharp jaw line and to her neck where she nibbled on olive skin and sucked gently, careful not to leave a mark. She grazed her teeth along a straining tendon before continuing her journey down to her collarbone. Fingers tangled in blonde hair, encouraging her decent. She kissed her way down the valley of pert breast before taking one in her hands and squeezing, while lavishing the other hardened nipple with a talented tongue.

Regina's moans were louder now that she didn't have to restrain herself in her own home. Her eyes were closed, one hand twisting blonde locks, the other leaving small scratches down the pale skin of her back. The Mayor's hips rocked against the muscular thigh tucked neatly between her own legs, her arousal slick on her skin. Emma moved her leg slowly between olive toned thighs, only furthering to work her up.

After paying proper attention to each breast, she returned her lips to Regina's, biting softly at the bottom one. Her fingers travelled further south, brushing against her waxed center before reaching wet and swollen folds. She listened to the musical sounds of Regina's pleasure leaving her lips as she eagerly gathered her liquid essence and rubbed her wet fingers across her lover's swollen nub, eliciting even louder cries. She nibbled on her ear lobe before entering her with one finger, testing to see if she was ready. After only a few short and quick thrusts inside, the older woman was digging her nails into Emma's back, requesting, "More." All too happy to oblige, she entered her with another finger, leaning forward to capture that dusky nipple in her mouth once more. She sucked gently, matching the steady rhythm of her fingers.

The brunette's nerve endings were on fire, and yet she just kept wanting more. The feeling of Emma's fingers inside of her, her body flush against her, her mouth attached to her sensitive nipples, all combined to launch her that much closer to ecstasy. No matter how many times they had sex, each time just became more intense, this time particularly because they were finally free to enjoy the experience entirely together. She wanted to properly explore Emma, to taste her skin and to feel the toned muscles of her athletically built body writhe beneath her tongue and lips; however, she was rapidly approaching climax and realized that she just might have to give in to her body's desires before she could pleasure her lover in return.

Noticing that the Mayor was fighting the waves of pleasure that threatened to overcome her at any moment, Emma broke the kiss to bite and suck at her neck while adding a third finger. She was rewarded with a loud moan and bucking of hips, and she smiled pleasingly to herself against soft skin. Nibbling her earlobe once more, she said, "It's okay, babe. Just let go. I want you to come for me." She pressed her thumb firmly against her swollen clit, and Regina tumbled over the edge into bliss, moaning and whimpering as her back arched up and off the bed, molding to Emma's body hovering above her like two puzzles pieces finding their match.

Her rapid pace slowed as the older woman came down from her high. She was smiling down at the woman beneath her, watching as the waves of pleasure crashing over her sweat slicked body began to cease, that calm look of serenity taking its place on usually sharp and stony features. It was the same look she had in her apartment that day, but she was certain she looked even more beautiful from this vantage point. Little did they know things would turn out quite like this.

Allowing her mind to dwell in her emotions for a short while, she removed her fingers from within their soft, warm cocoon, causing Regina to shudder and whimper at the loss, before wiping them off on her own thigh. She placed a soft kiss on her lover's collarbone, then on the side of her neck where she had earlier bitten, soothing the reddened skin. The older woman found some strength in her arms and wrapped them around Emma's slender neck, rubbing the tips of her fingers down the length of her neck to between her shoulder blades and up again, relishing in the gentle touches she was receiving. She smiled serenely when she felt those soft lips caress her jaw and then her cheek, inching their way closer to her lips.

Unable to wait any longer, Regina turned her head and guided Emma's mouth to her own, initiating what had been the softest kiss they'd ever shared. The Sheriff snaked her own arms underneath Regina, holding her close, their bodies melding together in a way that was nearly a work of art. Fingers tangled in blonde hair, stroking softly at her scalp, deepening the kiss, and Emma felt as if her breath was stolen from her lungs.

_‘This wasn’t supposed to happen.’ _Her fears seemed to find their voice again and wouldn’t let it be. _‘This woman despises you, and she’ll only use you just like everyone else. It’s just sex, Swan. Get over yourself.’ _

She’d been let down repeatedly, always used and tossed aside like yesterday’s trash. Years of abuse and loneliness hardened Emma’s heart, and she had no intention of letting anyone close. Yet in typical Regina Mills fashion, she barreled her way inside her fortress of solitude with every passionate kiss and soft touch. And every crack in that outer wall shined a little more light on how quickly Emma was falling for the vigorously impassioned brunette that completely derailed her well-thought-out plan for her future in the most intimidating (and surprisingly pleasant) way. Falling victim to her fears, her body tensed and her movements became more rigid, catching Regina’s attention.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered with a small shake of her head. "I just got a headache."

Regina didn’t believe her weak attempt at an excuse, but allowed her arms to fall back to the bed, releasing her from her grasp. The younger woman offered a fake reassuring smile that had quite the opposite effect, and as Regina felt the Sheriff's weight leave the bed, the weight of the world returned to her shoulders and the air seemed to cloud with an unfamiliar feeling of disappointment.

She watched as Emma slid on her skinny jeans, reattaching her badge to her belt, wondering how her own euphoric experience could have caused such a reaction. She melted into her touches like wax under a heat lamp, and she was motivated, albeit somewhat for her own pleasure as well, to return the favor if she were given the chance. She was eager to take her time, hoping to find little undiscovered sensitive spots that would drive the younger woman to the edge or some secret desires she kept hidden behind closed bedroom doors. Instead, Emma was visibly upset and was rushing to leave. Having absolutely no idea how to salvage this situation, she asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Would you like to join Henry and me for dinner on Friday?"

Emma looked up from her task of fumbling with and failing to clasp her buckle, her attempts at fleeing quickly only serving to slow her down. Green eyes met brown, and Regina could practically see the sadness pooling in them. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, waiting for her to give an answer, trying desperately to uncover what she had done to upset her.

"Won't Henry be here all night?"

"Why, yes. He does live here," she answered matter-of-factly, a look of confusion soon to follow.

"So, are you changing your mind about having sex with Henry in the house? I mean, I don't see how it's any less risky than before if you -"

"Miss Swan," she interrupted, feeling slightly offended at the insinuation. "I asked you over for dinner. Not some midnight sex rendezvous."

"Okay, but this is just sex to you, so I’d rather not make things any messier than they already are,” she answered, hooking her bra. Slipping into her shirt, she added, “And I really don’t want to make things complicated for Henry.” With a sigh, her quickly donned shirt hanging loosely over still unzipped jeans and previously forgotten socks in hand, she took a step toward the door.

“Is that what this is to you?”

“What?”

After a second attempt at escaping, Emma turned to see Regina sitting at the edge of the bed, covering her chest with the sheet. Her hair was tousled and her lips were kiss swollen, but the younger woman would have done just about anything to capture that scene and keep it forever.

“Is that how you see this? Just sex?”

“You made your point pretty clear” she continued, avoiding the question. Her voice raised slightly in pitch and volume, her hurt beginning to mask itself in frustration as a default defense mechanism. “You specifically said, ‘I only finish the things I find important to me. And you’re not one of them.’ So, how I see—”

“As I do recall, your response was that it’s good you don’t give a damn about me either, correct?” Regina challenged with a raised brow. Pulling the sheets closer, she scooted her way back against the headboard, pulling her knees to her bare chest. “Now are we going to continue playing this ‘Who Threw What Insult’ game? Or would you like to answer my question, Sheriff?”

Stunned, Emma stood with her mouth agape, having absolutely no idea where she was supposed to go from here. Her diversion tactic hadn’t worked, not even momentarily, and she was seemingly running out of options. Lying and saying it was still purely sex would be the safest and easiest answer, as she saw no need to be vulnerable and expose herself to heartache yet again, especially when she herself was unsure what she was feeling. But what boggled her more was this unseen force that caused her to hesitate in taking the easy way out, as she’s always done. ‘Keep your guard high. See an opportunity to escape, and run’ became her life’s motto long ago.

She found her mouth to be dry and her cheeks were flushed, but she couldn’t focus on what misdirection to use next when Regina was looking at her like that. Her challenging eyebrow lowered and her eyes softened. The subtle movement in her throat gave away her nervous swallow, and she started to fidget with the hem of the sheets pressed against her warm skin. As she noticed the slight blush spreading across sharp cheek bones, Emma couldn’t decipher if she hurt Regina’s feelings or if the older woman was nervous about… something? Either way, her demeanor was uncharacteristic, and the young blonde couldn’t quite pinpoint what would be the cause of such behavior. 

Intrigued, Emma cocked her head to the side and observed the normally nothing less than authoritative woman duck her head and push brunette locks behind her ear, pulling her bottom lip gently between white teeth. Emma was suddenly in-tune to the increasing tempo of the heartbeats pounding against her ribcage. Regina was feeling those so recently mentioned intense emotions that captured the blonde’s undivided attention, but this wasn’t fiery rage or absolute devotion to her son. This was nervousness, maybe even fear, but why she felt that way made no sense to the slightly dense blonde that wasn’t all that skilled at catching social cues. 

She had to say something, anything at this point, to break this silence that suddenly felt thick and suffocating. Subconsciously, she shoved her hands in her pockets, slightly pulling her still unfastened jeans further down her waist. That odd habit of rocking on her heels presented itself again as she sighed, trying to make her final decision, and fast. Her rather loud exhale pulled Regina’s gaze back to the form of her obviously uncomfortable lover, feeling that tug at her heartstrings that she consistently regretted feeling. Concluding that asking such a question was a big mistake and assuming things would simply be awkward and distant between them, at least for the near future, she began to move toward the edge of the mattress once again, ready to politely dismiss the other woman, dress herself, and try unsuccessfully to forget this ever happened, when Emma’s quiet voice caused her to freeze.

“No.”

There was a pregnant pause as Regina’s eyebrows nearly met her hairline and her mouth fell slightly open as if to express her surprise and confusion. Somehow not able to find her voice to question her response, she was left to stare blankly ahead, hoping silently for an answer.

“You asked,” she began, clearing her throat, “if this is just sex to me. And the answer is no, it’s not.”

“Emma,” Regina breathed, still oddly at a loss for words, caught off guard by such an unexpected answer.

A warmth washed over Emma in a large wave, and she inhaled deeply at the sensation. It wasn’t the spike in temperature that was the usual response to her lover’s perfected way of arousing her. This was inexplicably different. Her stomach felt fluttery, and she couldn’t stop a smile from pulling at the edges of her lips, despite her best efforts to conceal it. The soft emotion in Regina’s voice when she breathed her name gave her goosebumps, and she wanted it put on a vinyl record so she could play it over and over again every time she needed a dopamine hit, that sweet, rich voice comforting her.

She took a step closer, slowly giving in to the compulsion to press her firmly into the mattress and kiss her deeply, but she realized, despite the lack of any bite to her tone, that Regina didn’t answer the same question. As the words were forming within her mind and leaving her mouth, her insecurities took hold and morphed them before pushing them right past her much needed filter.

“But that’s how you see us, right?” She folded her arms over her chest, feeling her fight or flight instincts kicking in. “With the word ‘us’ being used lightly, I suppose.”

The older woman furrowed her brow, this time definitely from hurt. “That’s not fair,” she answered, sitting erect on the edge of the bed, her bare feet now touching the floor. “That’s an unfounded accusation.”

Emma was growing increasingly frustrated. Even in a time like this, Regina was pushing buttons. Maybe she couldn’t help it. Maybe that’s really how she communicates. But in that moment, the young woman was torn between her very true statement, _‘I don’t want to screw this up,’_ and the consistent, _‘Get the hell out of here,’ _that was her always present thought in times of stress, so she had no room for an argument. Thankfully, Regina spoke up before the Sheriff could dig herself a hole she may not have been rescued from.

“No,” she repeated in similar fashion. At Emma’s continued silence, she added, “No in response to your unasked question. I don’t just think this is sex.” As she finished her sentence, she dropped her eyes to her lap, her chest beneath the sheet rising and falling in a more rapid pace. With a slow exhale, she gathered the courage to look into those brilliant green eyes that she could so easily get lost in and whispered, “It feels like something more.”

All thoughts, insecure and otherwise, were put on an immediate hold as the Sheriff became laser focused on her lover’s confession. She didn’t know what “something more” meant, but it didn’t matter right then. What mattered was that Regina was sharing an inside look into the warm and gooey center of the woman that spends her days intentionally convincing others she’s heartless. This was exclusive, and not only was she in the VIP line, she was the only guest. Regina felt something for _her _and whatever that something was had a child-like sense of joy bubbling up from deep inside her.

Wasting little time, she paced quickly to the bed and cupped Regina’s face in her hands, her smile so bright that the Mayor was sure the sun would be jealous. As her lover leaned in, she waited to feel those soft lips caress her own. Her eyes drifted shut as her own smile overtook her.

“Regina?” she whispered against her lips.

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” she answered almost hungrily, slipping her fingers to the back of Emma’s neck and tugging her forward, closing what little distance was left between them.

Gentle nibbles and innocent swipes of tongues against teeth, they teased playfully as they shared this moment. Everything was still so uncertain, but this felt right. This change in their relationship couldn’t have been any more unpredictable, but they both felt it, that “something” that caused content sighs and butterflies and unintentional smiles at the sound of the other’s voice. Regina was unsure of what would happen after this, but that would be solved later. She needed Emma closer.

With another gentle tug, she fell backward onto the bed, pulling Emma with her. With a small laugh, she caught herself, a hand on each side of Regina’s face, a red hue still visible on her cheeks. Blonde curls hung above her, framing the younger woman’s face like the glow of a halo, and she felt a heat coil in her lower abdomen. Pushing aside her inappropriate thoughts, she leaned forward and kissed her again, so gently that it was barely a kiss at all.

Emma moved off her and flopped herself down at the top of the bed. With a pat to the space next to her and a small wave of her hands toward herself in a way of summoning, she positioned herself perfectly for cuddling, something she never thought Madame Mayor Mills would ever partake in; however, Regina found herself engulfed in this newness as she crawled her way up the bed, leaning against her lover’s open arm and placing her head on her chest, but not without a playful eyeroll.

The younger woman waited for her to settle before she rested her chin lightly on the side of Regina’s head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Her lover snuck her hand underneath Emma’s shirt, caressing her toned abdomen, while she absentmindedly placed tender kisses along any exposed pale skin within her reach.

The following silence covered them like a comforting weighted blanket, and each became more at ease with such a strictly romantic and sex-free embrace, solidifying their earlier confessions. But as the minutes passed by, those nagging thoughts of things since forgotten began to cloud her mind, and suddenly Regina was reminded that the woman in her arms was fated to break her curse and ruin everything for her. Beginning to kick herself, she felt regret creeping its way up her esophagus causing great heartburn and an actual headache, not just an excuse, but those long fingers stroking her back, those random little kisses Emma placed upon her temple, and those tiny content sighs she probably was unaware she was even making all drew her back to the moment.

She was scared, not only for the breaking of her curse, but for starting any kind of romantic relationship. She felt strongly that she lost her one love and any romantic pursuit would result in wasted time, sadness, and disappointment. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be happy in the present. In whichever direction this very odd relationship took them, she already found contentment, and she could prevent the breaking of the curse somewhere along the way when it was perceived to be a threat. More importantly, they hadn’t even discussed what this unnamed feeling was and had yet to define the mysterious “something more” for a yet-to-be-labeled relationship, so worrying about their future as a couple was far from a current concern. She didn’t want to hurt Emma, and she didn’t want to harm herself, but right now, she felt the happiest she had been in so long. She couldn’t let this go, even if that was a little selfish.

Lying next to her, Emma partook in another heavy battle of ‘_This feels right. Don’t let her slip away_,’ and ‘_She’s just another avenue to Stomp Your Heart and Abandon You Village. Population: 1. Leave while you can before you get in too deep._’

As her heart continued to thunder away, the edges of her lips failed to settle from her smile, especially when she inhaled and got a small whiff of that smell only describable as uniquely Regina. Certain strokes of long fingers caused a shiver to run down her spine, and when the brunette noticed, she made it a point to do it again, drawing her back to the unmistakable feeling that she wanted this. This couldn’t be the last time she held Regina’s small frame against her body, sharing in gentle caresses and sweet words. She could compromise. She could take baby steps, continue to feel this out, and search for signs of impending doom. Then she could justify running far away and never coming back if things went terribly south.

But could she run far away? She had Regina’s feelings to worry about too. She spent about twenty minutes failing to avoid Regina’s question and leave, and it only pressed her to be the least bit vulnerable. She already provided an excellent example of what happens when her insecurities team up with her trauma to make her one very cynical woman. What if she shut down and couldn’t ever let her inside her closest walls? Regina wouldn’t just wait around for her to figure it out. She would walk right out of her life just like everyone else, all because she couldn’t learn to trust. As she continued to negotiate with her less confident side, her natural state of pure impulsivity broke a valve within her and began to spew a piece of herself she’d long since buried.

“When I was fifteen, I was moved into my last foster home.” She held her breath, waiting for Regina to react, but nothing changed. She continued her ministrations and appeared to be listening attentively. “This kid Shane and I, he was seventeen, were tossed there together, and we had a mean son of a bitch for a foster father. He only wanted us for the money, especially because we were old enough to care for ourselves, nearly ready to age out.” Again checking to see that Regina wasn’t reacting negatively to what she said thus far, she quietly sighed and continued.

“Old Man Luther was a terrible drunk. I really don’t think there was ever a time I saw that bastard sober in the whole time I was there.” The older woman started to feel this conversation was not particularly pleasant for her, and she wanted to make eye contact, respectfully presenting her full attention. She rolled to her side, rested her elbow on the bed with her head in her hand. She intertwined her other hand with Emma’s and rested their clasped fingers on her stomach. The younger woman offered a grateful smile but turned her gaze toward the ceiling, unable to divulge any more information looking into such kind brown eyes.

“One night, he accused me again of stealing his money, which I never did. Not once.” She looked at the brunette as if to ensure Regina was positive she was innocent. With a nod of her head and a gentle kiss to her knuckles, the older woman conveyed just that, and Emma returned her eyes to her spot on the ceiling. “I was ready for another night in the closet where I usually waited out my punishment,” Regina flinched, “but instead, he swung open the door and threw me in my room, slamming the door behind him.” Her palm against her lover’s became clammy and her inhales came in somewhat of a stutter, making the older woman study her closely, concern causing her neck to stiffen and brow to furrow. “I knew better than to think I was just free of Old Man Luther’s wrath, so I lay in my bed just waiting for him to bust down the door again and give me what I had coming. About an hour or so later, he did just that, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.”

She fell silent, and Regina waited with baited breath for her to continue. She wasn’t sure what to do. She wanted to let her know she didn’t have to finish, that she didn’t have to relive something so awful. Then again, this might be something Emma needed to share and get off her chest. Considering how private the younger woman was, this very well could be the first time she’s ever told anyone at all. Observing Emma’s features, she watched as her bottom lip quivered and her eyes became glassy. Her stare grew somewhat vacant, and she could see the muscles in her cheek twitching as she clenched her jaw.

At that moment, she felt a strong desire to begin a head hunt for the foul beast, wanting him brought to her alive so she could execute him personally, but she focused her attention on walking the fine line between comforting Emma and derailing her therapeutic processing. She tightened her grip on her hand ever so slightly and stroked the back of her palm with her thumb. Seeming to have been brought back from her thoughts, Emma blinked a few times before squeezing her eyes shut.

With her eyes still closed, she spoke softly, “He said I was nothing but a no-good orphan, always taking up space and now taking his money. He said my mother was probably some cheap whore that wouldn’t want some kid ruining a good business. But he said if I was going to take his money like a cheap whore, then he might as well get his money’s worth.” 

In the long pause that followed, Regina felt nauseated, wanting nothing more than to castrate him in the town square prior to lighting him on fire and letting him burn for all to see. She longed to have her magic so she could wipe Emma’s memory clean of such a horrific childhood all together, giving her pleasant memories of…

_‘This is my fault.’ _

She swallowed hard and her skin turned hot as it dawned on her. Emma would not have experienced such trauma if she hadn’t cast this curse. Her desire for revenge absolutely destroyed Emma’s life, and it was entirely her responsibility. She tried to remind herself that the Charmings made their own decision to send their only child off in a tree, and it certainly was no fault of her own that this sick excuse of a human being took advantage of a child. But that nagging feeling continued to eat away at her that little Emma wouldn’t have been put in that position in the first place had she not been so hell bent on seeking revenge.

Now angry with herself for even allowing such self-centered thoughts to cross her mind at a time like this, she wiggled her way a little closer to her lover’s athletic form, nearly pressing against her side but ensuring Emma still had some space, doing her best to silently offer more support without becoming invasive or triggering. A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek, and Regina hesitantly used the backs of her fingers to catch it and wipe it away.

“After that night, Old Man Luther didn’t hit us for like two weeks. No closet or thrown beer bottles, nothing.” She opened her eyes again, but they returned to her ceiling focal point, unable to fully take in her surroundings while so lost in her thoughts. “Knowing it wouldn’t last long, Shane and I took advantage of the calm before the next storm. He already dropped out of school but was secretly doing lawn care work with this guy to save up some money to get us out of there. He was going to age out soon, but we’d become close, and he promised to take me with him.”

“It was getting late one night, and Shane still wasn’t home. When Luther finally noticed, he lost it, yelling about how he was going to kill that kid when he came home and shit. He cornered me and interrogated me about where he was, but I wasn’t gonna snitch. Shane was all I had. So, remembering how quiet things were for a while, I gave the old man what he wanted. And Shane snuck in without ever knowing what I’d done.” She stiffened in Regina’s arms and swallowed thickly. “And that was when I learned that my body was a valuable tool. I could offer my body and get something in return.” Feeling ashamed and full of guilt, she removed herself from Regina’s gentle hold, wiping angrily at her eyes that were red and full of tears. 

“We ran away like four months later. After so many times, I couldn't stand the sight of him. But Shane was older and got work and started to make a better life for himself. I couldn’t hold him back anymore. I went my own way, but I still needed food, clothes, a place to stay. When the opportunity arose for me to sell myself like the whore he said I was, I did. If I found work or was able to offer something else in exchange, I would. But I was a runaway kid, sixteen years old. I didn't have anything except my body. So, that's what I traded. That's all I've got."

“Emma, that’s not true.”

The words tumbled from her mouth, but she was thankful that it wasn’t an entirely inappropriate time to finally speak. She’d been fighting the urge to speak her mind during the majority of Emma’s story, but she knew it wasn’t her place. What compelled the young woman to share such a deeply personal experience with her when she’d been a walking mystery this entire time was beyond her, but she took the gesture to heart, understanding that this must have been anything but easy, and admired her bravery and courage.

The recognition of her admiration was followed quickly by the revelation that her outrage toward this sad excuse of a man she never met was fueled purely by her developing feelings for the Sheriff, and for Regina, this was uncomfortable. Still unsure of when she started truly caring about anyone but Henry, she digested that she might already be in this a little deeper than she was previously aware of. This wasn’t just empathy for someone that was terribly mistreated. This was the angry desire to personally seek retribution on Emma’s behalf, something she wouldn’t feel for just anyone. It pained her to see the younger woman hurting, and this was such a strange feeling given that several months ago it was specifically her intention to inflict pain upon her. Now, she wanted to scoop her into her arms and hold her close, sheltering her from things beyond her control, wishing she possessed her magic to rid her lover of this experience. Despite this, she avoided touching Emma, understanding that it still might be triggering for her in this moment, and simply focused on speaking softly to her.

“I’m so very sorry,” she said quietly, trying to choose her words wisely. Nothing seemed quite right in a situation like this, and she wanted to avoid inadvertently diminishing Emma’s feelings in any way. “You don’t deserve such treatment, and I’m sorry you were ever made to feel that way. You are not an object to be possessed and discarded, and anyone who ever treated you as such should…”

She suddenly felt as if cold ice water was dumped on her, sending a spinetingling shiver to overcome her. _She _was one of those on the presumably long list of people that treated her as an object. Although she most often used others for her own personal gain without giving it a second thought, her past treatment of Emma elicited the nearly foreign feeling of guilt, an emotion she’d long since forgotten she even had. Green eyes met her own, curiously searching for the reason she’d abruptly fell silent, and Regina felt tears stinging at her own eyes. She understood now that her confession was not unprompted, and Emma’s earlier accusation was not entirely unfounded. 

“Oh God, Emma. I’m so sorry,” she said, her voice strained. “I never meant to make you feel that way.” The younger woman was rather taken aback by the Mayor’s apology, knowing her to never be one to admit she’s wrong let alone apologize. “I wanted to… I just… I don’t know what I wanted, but it wasn’t that. I wasn’t using you, and I…” Quickly growing increasingly more frustrated and embarrassed as she stumbled over her words, she couldn’t deny any longer that it was never really just about sex, not even in the beginning.

“I was attracted to you, so drawn to you that it drove me mad. But I couldn’t be. I had Henry to protect, and I was convinced you’d take him from me. I had no choice but to hate you, even when I didn’t. But you were never an object to me, Emma. You’re worth so much more than that.”

Momentarily stunned, Emma rolled to her side and held herself up on her elbow, mirroring Regina’s current position. Struggling to process those words that seemed to be hanging in the air, she let her eyes roam over the worried expression on her lover’s face and the tears welling in chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to rid her of them, and with it, her sadness. She wanted her to know this was something much more real to her, but she felt as though she used all of her words for the time being. Instead, she placed her hand softly on Regina’s cheek, and when she didn’t shy away, she kissed her with a passionate intensity, capturing the brunette’s small whimper in response between parted lips.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, pulling away only far enough to speak before she reunited their mouths once again, hoping to show her forgiveness through the smoldering passion of their kiss. When air once again became a necessity, she pulled away and rested their foreheads together, softly panting. A slightly smug smirk appeared on pink lips, and Regina couldn’t stop the smile that creeped upon her face when she saw it.

“What’s so funny, Sheriff?”

“Nothing,” she said, a chuckle sneaking its way out.

“Well you’re laughing, so what is it,” Regina joked, poking at her shoulder playfully, the sound of her laugh in place of her tears bringing her much joy.

“It’s really nothing! It’s like…” She pulled away slightly and nibbled at the inside of her bottom lip, wiping one last time at her eyes. “It’s a nervous reaction, I guess.” Her cheeks were tinged pink, and she looked away, trying but failing to hide her blush. “I just wasn’t expecting this.”

Regina’s heart swelled at her admission, and she cupped Emma’s face gently in her hand, meeting green eyes again, as she said, “Neither was I.” She leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to object, before kissing soft lips once again. After only a moment, the younger woman pulled away quickly, as if burnt, her eyes wide and hand on her chest.

“What?” the Mayor asked panicked.

“Regina,” Emma said, her distress evident in her voice. “I swear to you that I was never trying to manipulate you.” Momentarily confused, the older woman furrowed her brow, tilting her head slightly like a small puppy. “When I had sex with you, it was just because I was extremely attracted to you. And yeah, I liked playing our little power games a bit, sure. But that’s just because it always gave me an excuse to see you again. I never, and I mean never,” she said, slowly and with much emphasis, “wanted anything in return. I know what it looks like, especially after that stupid shit I just told you, but I swear on whatever you want me to swear on that I was never using sex to try and get time with Henry. I’d never do that.”

“I believe you,” Regina answered softly, covering Emma’s hand with her own.

The sigh of relief that came from the blonde seemed to be too big to fit in her lungs. She nodded her head, taking a moment to slow her breathing after such a sudden and terrible thought. Smiling softly at her, Regina adjusted the sheets still pressed to her chest and lowered herself to the bed, gently taking Emma’s hand with her. Happily obliging, she returned to her spot on her back, Regina tucked against her side with her head in the crook of her neck. She smiled and hummed contentedly when Emma resumed softly stroking the still warm skin of her back and sneaking little kisses to the top of her head. The cracked window let in the beautiful sounds of birds that seemed to be the finishing touch on the now relaxing atmosphere that encompassed them, despite that birds will now and always forever remind Regina of Snow White, until she felt her lover’s voice in the vibration of her chest against her cheek.

“Is this the part where I ask you to be my girlfriend? Or does that come later?”

Regina immediately began to laugh, and she sounded so genuinely carefree that Emma wanted to record that as well and add it to her Beautiful Sounds Regina Makes vinyl for rainy days. Her lover’s laugh was contagious, and she couldn’t help but join in until she felt full lips pressed firmly against her own, stealing her breath once again. Looking down at her with such mirth in her eyes, Regina chucked again before saying, “You’re such a child, Swan.”

“So later then?” she asked, that smirk finding its home once again.

“No,” the Mayor answered with a challenging eyebrow and wicked smile. “Ask me now.”

“Regina,” she said before theatrically clearing her throat. “Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“I suppose that the idea isn’t your worst,” she said using her best professional tone. “I’ll run your request by the Board and have an answer for you tomorrow. Then we can draft a contract.”

“Will you pencil me in for an appointment at the office then?” Emma asked playfully. “Because I’m not sure I have many more socks left to leave behind.”

“Good,” she said, moving to hover over her, placing her hands on either side of blonde hair. “I’ll have my secretary call you with an appointment. Just don’t get any bold ideas to handcuff me to my desk, Sheriff.”

“C’mon,” the younger woman teased, letting her hands rest on her lover’s thighs. “You loved it.”

Unable to control her blush, Regina bit her bottom lip, trying hard to think of a witty response, before simply settling on, “Oh hush.” Looking down into bright green eyes, she lost herself for a moment, seemingly distracted by the adorable sparkle she saw there, before she said, “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide and her brilliant smile looked as though it would split her whole face at any moment. Her tongue peeked out between shining white teeth in excitement, and she again felt like that school girl with a crush that finally received a ‘yes’ to the note she passed in class. She then wiggled her eyebrows jokingly, saying, “Wow, the Board made a decision fast. That was like, what? Three minutes? The Board must like me or something.” Regina smacked her arm in jest before leaning down, seeking yet another kiss, mumbling softly against her lips.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was... a lot, but I do hope you liked it! There's much more to come, so please let me know what you think! You readers are gold, and so are your comments/messages. :)


End file.
